


A Beautiful Dream

by J_Willow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Willow/pseuds/J_Willow
Summary: Hermione takes a break from the wizarding world, five years later she returns with her four year old daughter. Lucius Malfoy bumps into Hermione and her daughter whilst in Diagon Alley… A few weeks later and they're going on their first date. Post-Hogwarts & Second War. Will be AU & OOC. Some dates have been changed to fit the story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 68
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.
> 
> This will be an AU story and the characters are OOC. Some of the dates in the story have also been changed to fit in with the story itself.
> 
> Kindly note that within Chapter One, Hermione will make use of a linguistics charm. However, it is not mentioned within the actual chapter.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine
> 
> Stella (F): Italian for Star  
> Piccola (F): Italian for Little One

**Prelude**

_May 1998,_

The second wizarding war had ended in the early May of 1998, with the Dark Lord Voldemort falling at the hands of one Harry James Potter. The wizarding world of Britain had celebrated their win well into the early morning of the following day. There had been hundreds of Death Eaters who had disappeared, some of them had even handed themselves over in the hopes that there would be leniency in their trials. Some twenty or more Aurors and Aurors in training had been called forward to assist in the capture of the Death Eaters who had run. This of course, included two very eager young wizards and two thirds of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both young men had eagerly joined in the search, willing to do what they could to further serve their society.

Hermione had been happy to disappear from the spotlight for a while, having searched out Minerva McGonagall and informing her that she would be heading home for a little while. "Are you going to be sitting for your N.E.W.T's Miss Granger?" Hermione had pondered the idea and had decided that she would need to in order to further herself in the world. "I would like to Professor, perhaps if you could set up an appointment for me to write them near the end of the year?" Minerva smiled and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "I will do so, will you be ready by then?" Hermione gave her a crooked smile, "Of course, Professor, you know I'm always ready." Minerva shared a small laugh with her star pupil and watched as Hermione walked away from the still smouldering grounds of Hogwarts.

**Chapter 1**

_Early December 1998,_

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her large desk in the circular office of past Headmasters, she'd been appointed Headmistress with Severus Snape's sudden departure from the school a year and a half before. In front of her sat Hermione Granger, top student and brightest witch of her age, "Please Miss Granger do reconsider my offer. You've passed all your N.E.W.T's with the highest marks since Bellatrix Black herself." Hermione placed her teacup back into the saucer and looked up into her mentor's blue eyes, "I really must decline your generous offer Minerva. I must take some time to myself to recuperate from the events of the last year of the war." Hermione could see Minerva's expression slip into one of reluctant acceptance and would not waver from her decision, no matter what.

"If that is what you wish Hermione, then I shall accept. Though please do owl me should you change your mind." Standing up and stepping out from behind her desk, Minerva walked over to Hermione, who had also stood from her seat. "Thank you, Minerva, I will keep that in mind." A quick hug shared between the two and Hermione was on her way. Walking down the spiral staircase, she continued along the long hallway toward the outer staircase that would take her to the centre courtyard just outside of the Entrance Hall. Glancing around, taking in the newly reformed Hogwarts, she smiled sadly to herself. Her mind recalled the sounds of spell fire and screams, even the scent of fire and death invaded her mindscape. Shaking the memories from the forefront of her mind, she realised she'd come to a standstill on the landing of the staircase.

"What a pleasant surprise." Turning at the sound of a rich baritone voice, one she had only ever heard a few times over the years. The first being from a small altercation in Flourish and Blotts years prior. Standing before her, regal as ever, was the Lord of House Malfoy. His silky platinum locks were secured at the nape of his neck with his signature black velvet ribbon. His steely grey eyes were lacking their usual contempt and were instead soft and warm, this of course threw her off momentarily. "A surprise indeed, Lord Malfoy." Keeping her eyes on his she watched as they filled with curiosity before being guarded once again. "If you'll excuse me Lord Malfoy, I must be going." He stepped to the side to allow her to pass him, his eyes roamed her body and she couldn't contain the slight blush that tinged her cheeks a deep scarlet upon seeing his appreciative stare.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Granger." She smiled softly and turned around, descending the stairs without looking back no matter how much she wished to. Walking across the courtyard toward the long bridge that would take her to the path that led toward Hogsmeade and her apparition point. Upon her arrival at the apparition point, Hermione turned to look back at Hogwarts. The place she called home for eight years of her life, the place she had, had many adventures in. Gazing to where she knew Gryffindor tower stood, she smiled as she remembered her two best friends, both boys had been her worst nightmare in first year but had become her brothers in all but blood the very second they'd saved her life from a mountain troll. Sighing softly to herself, she recalled her last conversation with both boys;

_"Really Hermione? You're going to just up and leave?" Harry spoke with a slightly raised voice, pushing his glasses back up his nose as his glare met her calm gaze head on. "Yes, Harry, it's just something I need to do." Ron turned away from the living room window in her parents house and looked at her, his expression blank, "If it's what you wish, then do what you need to 'Mione." Harry's incredulous expression found Ron's resigned one, working his jaw as he fought with his emotions, "Urgh fine! I'll support your decision 'Mione, even if I don't like that you'll be unreachable for however long it takes you to gather yourself." She smiled at him and opened her arms, encouraging them both into a hug. "You two are the most important people in my life right now, it means a lot that you'll accept my decision, regardless of your own emotions." Embracing them both and resting her chin atop a portion of each of their shoulders she sighed heavily, "I will miss you both of course, but I will return."_

She shook the memory away and spun into her apparition. Her body disappeared from the border of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts with a soft 'crack'. Upon her arrival at her home in Hampstead, she started packing her suitcases. Having a cup of tea while taking a break from her pack, she looked around the house that she'd grown up in and couldn't help but feel slightly heart sore. Her parents had perished during her time on the run with Harry and Ron, a few Death Eaters having attacked them before the Order could protect them. She still held an underlying hatred toward Corban Yaxley, he'd been the one that had mercilessly tortured her parents to death and was thankful she'd managed to exact her revenge on the battlefield. Shaking herself of the depressing thoughts, she finished her tea and continued packing her books.

_New Year's Eve 1998,_

Hermione had decided to travel through to Denmark to take a break, she'd apparated a few times before arriving inside the Copenhagen wizarding community. She had then gone to their Ministry of Magic where she'd brought her international wizards licence proving that she would be staying in their country for a while, and had then asked them to finalise on her working permit. After an hour of waiting she was finally rewarded with her working permit, thanking the helpful witch she headed for the exit of the Ministry bumping into a tall wizard along the way. "Oh, I am so sorry, are you alright?" He turned around and smiled, green eyes twinkling, "Yes, I am. Are you?" Blushing at his intense gaze, "I am, yes." He held out his hand palm facing up, "I am Frederik Hillner and you are?" Hermione placed her hand in his, "Hermione Granger." He placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles and smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, a pleasure it is to meet you." Blushing even more at his praise, she tilted her head slightly in shyness. "Do not be shy dear Hermione, it is the truth." Frederik smiled brightly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Thank you Mr Hillner." He tsked and shook his head, "Frederik, please my dear." Hermione pulled her hand from his and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Frederik, it was a pleasure to meet you but I must excuse myself, I do have some stuff to attend too." He bowed his head and moved out of the way, "Before you leave, I would be most grateful if you would accompany me to a New Year's Eve celebration at the Nimb Hotel tonight?" Hermione leaned back in slight shock, "I've only just met you Frederik." He chuckled before smiling at her, "I know but having such a beauty on my arm would make me very happy and it's just for tonight unless you wish for anything more."

He watched as she pondered his request and finally, she rewarded him with a nod, "Alright Frederik, I will accompany you if only for a night where I can relax and unwind." He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling even more. "Excellent! I guarantee it will be a night to remember. Where shall I pick you up from?" Hermione pulled her bag forward and dug around for the piece of parchment that had her new address written on it, handing it to him as she spoke. "You can pick me up at the Ansgar Hotel." Frederik nodded and once again smiled, "Then I shall see you at seven pm my dear." Turning away from Hermione, Frederik left. She watched him stride along the marble floors of the Ministry, disappearing behind a wall and she turned to continue on her way. Shaking her head as she stepped onto the cobble stoned street of Nyhavn, wondering why on earth she had accepted a stranger's offer to a New Year's Eve party.

When she got back to her new residence at the Ansgar Hotel, which she would start working in come January. Walking along the small corridor to the room she'd been assigned on the ground floor, she hurried to get inside before anyone spotted her, not wanting to get caught up in conversation. With her back pressed firmly against the door to her room, she let out a sigh, pushing herself upright and heading over to her bathroom for a much-needed bath. Filling the tub with a vanilla scented bubble bath, she began underdressing whilst waiting for the water to reach an acceptable level. When she was satisfied, she slowly got in, sliding back until her back was resting against the edge. The water felt heavenly to her body and soon her eyes were closing as the scent of vanilla filled her senses. After she'd bathed, she got out of the tub and began to dry herself, slowly starting to get ready for the evening with Frederik.

Checking the time with a _Tempus_ charm, she saw that there was still two hours to go before Frederik would pick her up. Hermione started with her hair first, knowing that it was the hardest to tame. Working in the serum that would help calm her unruly mane, she worked her now wavy curls into an elegant updo. Looking at herself in the mirror, she checked to make sure that everything was in the correct place. Satisfied with the outcome, she stood from her chair and walked across to her wardrobe, searching through it for something to wear. Finally finding purchase, she pulled the dress off the hanger and brought it to the bed, gently laying it atop the bed spread. Walking to her chest of drawers, she pulled out a matching set of lingerie and headed for the bed again. Dropping her towel, she took hold of her maroon coloured lace thong, after pulling it up her shapely legs she then reached for her matching strapless lace bra and after securing it, she lifted her dress up next.

Slipping the dress over her head, she pulled it into a more comfortable position, making sure the off-shoulder sleeves were resting against her biceps and her bust was covered correctly, she did a small twirl. Happily smiling at her visage in the mirror, Hermione admired the blood red cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her hips and bust whilst also keeping her modestly covered. Walking over to her dressing table once more, she opened the small jewellery box, retrieving her white gold chain and single diamond pendant from its confines and securing it around her neck, she then reached for the matching diamond stud earrings. After applying a small amount of makeup to her face and adding a soft pink lipstick to her lips, she slid her black strappy heels onto her feet. Checking the time once more she noted that it was five minutes to seven, collecting her black travelling cloak and clutch purse, she headed for her door. Opening her door just as Frederik's hand raised to knock, she let out a giggle and stepped into the hallway.

"Good evening milady. You look absolutely ravishing." Blushing deeply, Hermione turned her head to face the main entrance to the hotel, "Oh stop it Frederik." Chuckling at her slight embarrassment, Frederik offered her his arm. "You truly do look quite lovely, my dear." Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow, she gave him an appreciative glance, "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." He had a three-piece suit that complimented her dress quite well, he wore black pants, a black waistcoat, a blood red dress shirt and a black suit jacket. "Why thank you Hermione, I see we managed to match quite nicely." She nodded, tightening her hold upon his forearm. He led her from the hotel and turned them onto the curb side where they walked in silence for the first few hundred metres before he struck up a conversation.

"So, tell me, Miss Granger, what brings you to Copenhagen?" Hermione contemplated giving him a half truth or the full truth, unsure if the rest of the wizarding world knew of the lunatic known as Voldemort. "I needed a change in scenery, a bit of rest and recuperation. I've been through a rather stressful few years and decided that perhaps moving somewhere completely new would help me." He turned them down another street before responding, "It must have been really bad if you would move away from family and friends." She hummed in response, not willing to divulge anything further. "Ah, here we are." Looking at the magnificent structure, she felt her eyes widen at the sight of the brightly lit white walls and small onion dome towers. Walking through the large glass doors and into an equally brightly illuminated lobby, she looked around at the sheer magnificence of the hotel.

Frederik led over to the bar, which had many different drawings on the walls, depicting rough sketch bodies with fully drawn out faces, even a few swallows in flight moved around the high ceiling. Ordering her a cocktail and himself a firewhiskey, Frederik turned to face her once again. "Would you care for dinner or prefer to snack on the appetizers?" Hermione noted that everyone gathered in the bar were either sipping on their drinks or picking on the appetizers that floated between them, turning her eyes back to his, "I'm alright with the appetizers." He nodded and once again moved them further into the bar, she took a grilled salmon and lemon skewer from the tray as she passed it, Frederik had also snagged a skewer along the way. "Frederik? Oh, what a surprise." The sound of a nasally voice caught their attention and Hermione turned along with Frederik who seemed to curse under his breath. "Ella, yes, indeed what a surprise."

A pair of brown eyes looked in her direction before turning back to Frederik's annoyed green ones, "Who is this?" Hermione felt her hackles rise at the way in which the witch had waved her hand in her direction. "My date for the evening, Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, this annoying witch is my ex-girlfriend, Ella Bruun." Hermione felt her lip twitch into a partial sneer before she schooled her features, "A pleasure to meet you." Ella glared at Hermione and sniffed, "I cannot say the same." Turning on her heel and flicking her hair from her shoulder, Ella stormed off. Hermione turned to find Frederik rolling his eyes in exasperation, "I apologise for that, I was not aware that she would be here tonight." Hermione gently lay her hand on his bicep and smiled kindly, "It's quite alright, you've nothing to apologise for." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "Thank you for understanding."

Together the two spoke at length about Hermione's past, her years at Hogwarts and the subsequent death of her parents. Frederik listened, spoke his thoughts and asked his questions, Hermione drank from her fourth glass of champagne and answered each one. By the time the excitement in the bar had begun to rise in volume, Frederik was well past being drunk as was Hermione. Both were moving along with the others as they started counting in the New Year, Hermione followed behind Frederik as he headed for the balcony, stepping into the cool night air and feeling her head become even more fuzzy. "5...4...3...2...1… Happy New Year!" The loud voices shouting in excitement did nothing to drown out the sound of her blood rushing through her ears as Frederik captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Holding onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed until air was desperately required.

_1st January 1999,_

Hermione woke the next morning to sunlight blinding her, groaning and turning her face into the pillow, she realised belatedly that she could only feel silk against her very naked body. Looking around the room in alarm, she found that she was lying in her bed in her room that had been supplied upon her arrival at the Ansgar Hotel. Rubbing her aching head, she tried desperately to recall the previous night's events but found she could not, she could only feel a small ache in her lower body and the throbbing in her head. Stretching her body, she slowly got up and out of the bed, trudging over to her bathroom for a shower. After showering and washing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror after wiping away the steam from the glass. Tentatively she poked at her lower abdomen and hips, finding them to be okay, when she pressed at her upper thighs, she realised where the slight pain was coming from. Head shooting up in a small panic, she felt her heart drop.

"No." Whispering while trying to remember what had happened but still drawing a blank. Turning away from the mirror, she walked back out to the room. Deciding to push it away and label it as a mistake, she moved around the room to get ready for her first day of her new job. Hermione walked over to her door and quickly exited the room, making sure it was locked behind her before turning to walk down the short passage to the front desk. "Ah, good morning Miss Granger. Are you ready to begin your training?" Hermione smiled at her new manager, Victor Agard. "Good morning, sir. I am indeed." She lifted her notebook and pen and he nodded with a smile and motioned for her to follow him. "We will begin with showing you each of the rooms, then I will take you through details of how each room is to be presented. When we are finished with the rooms, we can break for lunch and I will then take you through the restaurant and meeting rooms." Hermione walked with Victor along the passage to the elevators. Making a few notes as he spoke along the way.

By the time lunch rolled through, Hermione had gone through at least seven pages of her notebook. Having made notes on every minuet detail that Victor had informed her of, from the arrangement of the tea and coffee facility to the layout of the bathroom. Victor had allowed her to settle herself at one of the tables on the balcony while he arranged for their food to be brought out. She had also received her new books for her hospitality course during the morning, which she'd requested be left at the reception, excited that she would begin learning more about the industry that she had just started in. "Miss Granger, how are you liking the training so far?" Victor sat down across from her, pushing a plate of roast vegetables and chicken toward her, along with her cutlery. "It's quite interesting the intricacies that are involved with the room set-up, I am rather excited about this amazing opportunity." He smiled kindly and began cutting into his chicken, Hermione following his lead moments later.

The two sat for a moment to allow for their food to digest before Victor was taking her through the restaurant, showing her the bar and lounge before moving to the smoking section of the restaurant and finally into the kitchens where she met the feisty chef, Roberto Bianchi, an Italian man that shouted at everyone in the kitchen in Italian before he pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed in deeply and then calmly tells them what to do again but this time in English. Hermione giggled when she saw this and Victor smiled, "Roberto, come over here, let me introduce you to our new front of house manager." Hermione smiled at Roberto when he walked over to them, slapping his hands against his apron covered stomach. "Roberto, this is Hermione, Hermione, Roberto our Head Chef." They shook hands and Roberto smiled, "Such a pleasure to meet a lovely young lady such as yourself." Wiggling his eyebrows before chuckling heartedly, "It's lovely to meet you too. I look forward to working with you all." He nodded before hearing the crashing of a rather large pot. He turned around and immediately began shouting at his staff, telling them to clean the mess. "Shall we?" Victor motioned for her to follow and she smiled. Following him out of the kitchens and back into the restaurant, walking over to the double doors that would lead them to the corridor where all the meeting rooms were situated.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed later that night, utterly exhausted and all she'd done was learn about a portion of the job she would be doing. Smiling to herself, she leaned up onto her elbows and giggled, "First day done, now for the rest of my life." She turned her head to the window that overlooked the small lake and smiled once more.

_Four Months later…_

Hermione sat at the front desk, softly caressing her stomach, "Good afternoon, welcome to Ansgar. How may I assist you?" A lovely elderly couple stood before her with matching smiles, "Good afternoon dear, we have a reservation under Wilkinson." Hermione ticked off their names from the book, handing it over to them to sign, "Please could you sign here and I'll just get your key." They took the book and she stood from her chair, moving to where they kept all the keys. When she got back Mrs Wilkinson smiled at her, "Congratulations, how far along are you?" Hermione smiled and lovingly placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach, "Four months now." The elderly woman smiled, "Such a beautiful thing, the Father must be very proud." Hermione's smile fell and she shook her head, "He's not in the picture." Mrs Wilkinson put her hand to her chest, "I'm sorry dear." Hermione pulled the book back down to the desk and sighed, "It's alright ma'am, I think I may be better off without him." Hermione then handed them their key and watched them both walk over to the elevator.

"Hermione, come, come you must try my new recipe!" Roberto suddenly appeared, covered head to toe in both flour and tomato paste, his cheeks a bright red in his excitement. She stood back up from her chair and called for the receptionist, "Alma, I'm knocking off for the day." The young girl came out from the back room and smiled, "Alright, are you going to take the first shift or second tomorrow?" Hermione stopped just in front of the desk, "I'll take the first shift." Turning around she headed for the restaurant and then the kitchens. Roberto was busy shaking a cloth in his Saucier's face, "You are not using the right consistency!" Hermione cleared her throat and walked over to the large preparation work top, "Robby, what is this amazing new recipe?" He turned and flung the cloth away in his excitement, "Something that I hope Mr Agard will put onto the menu." He hurried around the counter and disappeared; Hermione assumed he was collecting whatever it was he'd created.

A plate was suddenly placed in front of her with a grinning Roberto looking at her. "Feta and Spinach stuffed Jalapeno Ravioli." Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled, "Go on, taste it. Tell me what you think." She tentatively cut into one and placed it into her mouth. Her eyelid gave a twitch when the jalapeno hit her tongue, "This is incredible Robby!" He cried out his joy, jumping off his chair and rushing to her side, wrapping her into a gentle hug. "I'm so happy! I will tell Mr Agard tonight." He was so excited and she couldn't help but smile brightly, "I'll vouch for you, we'll make sure that it's on the menu by next month." His face split into a massive grin and he hugged her again, "Oh stella, you are the best!" Placing a big kiss to her cheek, he turned away and headed for the back of the kitchen, probably to have his usual afternoon cigar.

_10 September 1999,_

Hermione lay in the hospital bed, exhausted, yet over joyed. Atop her breast lay her tiny baby girl, soft wisps of platinum hair covering her tiny head. "My beautiful, beautiful little girl." Placing a loving kiss onto her baby's head, Hermione turned to look at the nurse who held a clipboard ready to take down the newborns name, "Luciana Alexia Granger." The nurse penned the name onto the official document and headed for the door, leaving Hermione to hold her baby girl while the second nurse began showing her how to breastfeed and what would need to be done thereafter. Hermione listened and took a mental note on everything she'd been shown and told, moving her little Luciana to her breast and encouraging her to latch, "Remember Miss Granger, the first time she latches will hurt but it will become easier thereafter." The nurse wasn't kidding when she said that for not a second later, she was hissing at the small stab of pain.

Lying in the hospital with her baby girl, Hermione thought about how she was without her parents and how Luciana would grow up not knowing her grandparents. Wiping the lone tear that fell from her eye, she turned her gaze onto her sleeping baby and smiled softly. A knock on her door alerted her to a visitor, looking up she found a smiling Roberto in the doorway, "Ah piccola, so beautiful." Hermione smiled at Roberto, "Would you like to hold her?" He nodded and with utter care, he took Luciana into his arms. Cooing and gently tickling her fisted hand, "Hello piccola. I am your uncle Roberto, your Mama's friend." He gently ran his forefinger across the top of her head as he spoke, leaving Hermione to rest and watch. "She's going to grow up into a beautiful young lady, stella." Roberto looked over to Hermione who was smiling at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Roberto, I would like to name you as Luciana's godfather, you have been my closest friend since I met you all those months back and I feel that you would make an amazing guardian for her." Roberto looked at Hermione, swiping his knuckle beneath his eye to catch the tear as he nodded, "I would be honoured stella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

**Chapter 2**

_April 2003,_

It had been nearly four years since Luciana had been born and in that amount of time, Hermione had passed her hospitality course and had already purchased a hotel of her own along with Roberto who had gone in with her on the purchasing, he had said that he would run the restaurant side of things on her behalf. Roberto and herself were now in the process of signing their second and third purchases together, the second being in Denmark as well, and the third in Russia. "Stella, the inspector requires your signature." Hermione looked up from her desk and over to where Roberto and the inspector stood, "Oh yes of course, thank you Robby." She stood up and walked around the side of her desk, motioning for the inspector to come in. He along with Roberto walked across the open space, Hermione watching as the inspector placed the papers atop her desk. "All is in order Miss Granger, you're all set. I will send you confirmation when everything has been processed and when I've heard back from my colleagues in Russia. As soon as you've received these notes, you may open your two restaurants. Mr Bianchi has also agreed to do the opening in Russia, which I have notated within the official documents."

Hermione handed him the signed forms and looked over to Roberto, her eyes filled with joy as he turned to allow the inspector to move past him. "Thank you for all your help with this Mr Jansen, it is greatly appreciated." Hermione waved as he disappeared from her office along with Roberto, who returned once he'd let Mr Jansen out. "Congratulations stella." Holding out a champagne flute before filling it with some bubbly, he gave her a proud smile. "We must recuperate from this purchase before looking into the next." He laughed at her loud exhale, "I know Robby, this one cut into our budget but I'm really happy." He took a large sip from his flute and nodded. "We will make it work, look how well you're doing with the Piccola Stella that hotel has been outdoing almost every other three and four star hotel in the area. I wouldn't be surprised if it gets its fifth star soon." Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment, "It hasn't all been me, you have also been an immense help with everything too." He shrugged in response, eyes twinkling with his own happiness at their success.

Hermione looked over to the door when her daughter ran in, "Mama! Uncle Robby!" Smiling down at her child, she moved over to the couch. "Hello piccola." Returning the hug he received, Roberto made to leave the room but was stopped by Hermione's voice. "Robby, don't leave yet, I wanted to speak with you." He turned back to face her and walked over to the armchair across from her. "What about stella?" Picking Luciana up and placing her onto his lap, he gently bounced his knee, "I've made the decision to return back to England in September, I feel the time is right and perhaps it's time I find my feet back home." Roberto nodded and smiled, "I understand Hermione, you have often mentioned that you wanted to return but it was never the right time." He stood up and shifted Luciana in his arms until she sat comfortably, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "If the time is now, then do it. I won't go anywhere and I can promise you that we will make our businesses work regardless of where you live." Hermione leaned over to embrace him, kissing his cheek and burying her face into his neck, "Thank you Robby, you are the best!"

_Mid-September 2003,_

Hermione walked into her old childhood home, her own child now following her. Her eyes moved over the uninhabited space and she smiled, "Welcome to your new home Luciana." Blue green eyes looked up at her as a smile formed on pink lips. "Looks pretty Mama." Hermione stood in the centre of the room, holding Luciana's hand, "Watch Luciana as Mama puts everything into place." With a wave of her wand, Hermione unpacked everything they owned all the while keeping her eyes on her child's face. Watching as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open into an **'O'**. "Wow! It's magic!" Luciana started bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, "Do more! Do more!" Understanding that her little girl would be overly excited as she'd not performed any type of magic since before, she left England all those years ago.

Flicking her wand, she then arranged their larger items that had been packed away and shipped. Luciana by now was squealing with excitement as everything moved through the air to become organised within its new home. Hermione, of course, soaked up her daughter's happy squeals and giggles along with the clapping of her hands, having not seen her this excited since the day Roberto had bought her a dollhouse. What she was not expecting was for Luciana to suddenly point her finger at one of the floating cushions and blow it apart, crying out in fright at what had happened not moments later, "No! Mama, what happened? Why didn't it work? I'm sorry!" Hermione knelt down and pulled her into her arms, "It's alright my child, it's called accidental magic. All young witches and wizards experience this, I did as well when I was around your age, only I accidentally set my bedroom curtains on fire." And thus, Hermione explained all about the world of magic, including some of her time at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

"Will I get to meet your friends?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, in time. Right now, I want only to sort out our lives here in England first before I tell them that we are home." At this point, Hermione was standing in front of the stove with Luciana sitting on a bar stool by the kitchen island. "When will I get my letter?" Hermione stirred the pasta sauce before turning the knob to a lower temperature, allowing for it simmer. "When you turn eleven, but due to you being born after September first, you will only attend Hogwarts the following year when you turn twelve. Just like Mama did when she attended." Luciana nodded, swinging her small feet back and forth as she hummed. "Okay. What House were you in?" Hermione took out two bowls and began serving their dinner. "I was in Gryffindor." She turned around once she'd served Luciana's portion and smiled at her daughter.

"Will I be in Gryffindor?" Hermione had turned back to finish dishing up her own portion of food, not responding until she too was seated at the kitchen island. "Well that depends." Luciana frowned, "On what?" Hermione chuckled, "On you." Pouting, Luciana looked into her bowl, bringing some of the pasta to her mouth and chewing on it happily. "Why?" Hermione finished chewing her own mouthful before she replied. "Well, each child that goes through the sorting ceremony is selected based on their qualities, although a child's decision can also be taken into account." Luciana swallowed her pasta and twirled her fork around the bowl, "What do I need to do to get into Gryffindor?" Hermione chuckled, "Well, each child is usually chosen based on selected values for each House. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice and loyalty. Ravenclaw values intelligence, learning, wisdom and wit and lastly there is Slytherin which values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness." Luciana looked at Hermione, having finished her pasta, "That's a lot."

Hermione nodded, "Indeed and it won't do you any good to choose right now, you are still young and you're still growing into a young lady. When the time is right, you will be sorted into the House that will help you learn and grow into a powerful woman. Promise me that you will think nothing further about the Houses until the time of your sorting." Luciana smiled and nodded, "Yes Mama, I promise." Hermione stood up and took her plate along with her daughters, planting a big kiss atop her head as she walked behind her. "That's my girl." Washing up and putting their now clean bowls in the drying rack. Hermione walked back to her child, picking her up and moving through the house. Taking the stairs, she headed for the bathroom, "Right little lady, time for your bath." Entering the bathroom, she flicked her wand to get the water running, making sure that it was warm enough before placing Luciana into the water, she then set about bathing her child.

_A week later..._

Hermione sat down at her writing desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and her quill and began writing her letter to the Goblins at Gringotts,

_To the Head Goblin of Gringotts,_

_With your acceptance, I would like to arrange a meeting with you or one of your trusted colleagues to discuss my account._

_I would like to have my vault reopened and link an account I have in Denmark to my Vault. I would also appreciate it if you would be able to open a trust account to my main Vault for my four year old daughter, Luciana Alexia Granger._

_Are you then able to assist with assigning an account manager to keep my affairs in order? I have three businesses that will need to be maintained._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Reading it over before calling for her owl, she attached the note to its leg and sent it off. Turning back to face her still sleeping daughter, getting up she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for herself.

Not long after she and Luciana had lunch, an owl carrying an envelope arrived at her window, pecking at it impatiently. Retrieving the envelope from the owl, she tore it open and pulled the parchment from inside. Unfolding it and reading it,

_To Miss H.J. Granger,_

_We accept your request for a meeting and have arranged an eleven am meeting with Hookfang, tomorrow the first day of October._

_We will arrange with the account managers within Denmark to have your account linked to your Vault which has been reopened as requested._

_A trust account will be opened tomorrow whereby you will fill in the documentation and provide a sample of your daughter's blood so as to link her to both Vaults._

_Hookfang will take over all your affairs and will make sure that your businesses run smoothly and without issue._

_We trust that you are happy with this arrangement._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts Bank, England._

Checking the second parchment, she noted that they had written down the time and date of the meeting with a single word written on the bottom right-hand corner, Portkey. Keeping the parchment where she could access it easily, she walked back out of her bedroom and headed for Luciana's room, finding her daughter resting on her bed with a children's advanced reading book open in front of her. "Luciana, how about we go out for dinner tonight?" Her platinum blonde head shot up quickly, a large smile on her face, "Yes please Mama!" Chuckling softly to herself, she motioned for Luciana to follow her.

_End October 2003,_

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had organised her accounts, opened Luciana's trust account and sorted her affairs with Hookfang, she had arranged to meet with Minerva. This is where she and Luciana were headed, a quiet luncheon with her old Head of House at Launceston Place, a restaurant situated in Kensington. Luciana was walking ahead of her and was swinging her little teddy bear back and forth as she wove between the muggles. When they arrived outside the lavish restaurant, Hermione herded her daughter through the doors and smiled at the maître d', "Welcome to Launceston Place, have you got a reservation?" Hermione nodded, taking hold of Luciana's hand before responding verbally. "I do, it's under Granger. Is my guest already here?" The maître d' nodded and marked her name off the list, "Right this way Madam and yes, your guest is already waiting." Hermione followed behind the man as he led her and Luciana to the table.

Hermione spotted Minerva sitting with a glass of red wine in front of her, her eyes focused on whatever was outside the window. "Good afternoon Minerva." Minerva turned her eyes to where Hermione stood and smiled, getting to her feet and hugging Hermione tightly. "Oh Hermione! It is so good to see you." Pulling away from her slightly to look her over, Minerva's eyes found Luciana's and she gasped. "Oh my, and who is this lovely young lady?" Hermione turned to her daughter and smiled brightly, "Minerva, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Luciana." Minerva smiled at the beautiful young girl and took note of her platinum hair that reminded her so much of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. "Luciana, this is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, my old Transfiguration Professor and Head of House." Luciana lifted her hand to wave and smiled up at Minerva, "Nice to meet you." Minerva smiled at the young child and motioned for Hermione to take a seat, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Hermione and Minerva sat down, Hermione helping Luciana onto her chair. "Hermione, I must admit, I am most intrigued by this revelation." Hermione looked over to Minerva and gave her a half smile, "Yeah, I was too." Minerva frowned, her eyes shining in curiosity. "If you don't mind my saying so, but she looks an awful lot like one of the Malfoy's, especially with her hair." Hermione nodded, "Yeah I thought the same but she's not. I believe my memory was wiped the night she was conceived, I have absolutely no recollection of it at all." Minerva's eyes widened at Hermione's confession, slowly reaching across the table to squeeze at Hermione's arm, "I am so sorry Hermione." Hermione smiled, placing her own hand atop Minerva's, "I've come to terms with it a long time ago, but believe me when I say she doesn't have any Malfoy blood running through her veins, I've had her blood purity test done just to be sure." And so, their afternoon went much the same, discussing the last five years of Hermione's absence as well as what Hermione had been up to.

"So, you have two restaurants, one in Russia and one in Denmark, as well as a hotel?" Hermione nodded, "Yes and I have Luciana's godfather to thank for that." Minerva smiled, "That would be your friend Roberto, was it?" Hermione nodded with a broad smile, "Yes, my sweet little Italian friend." Minerva chuckled, "I do hope to meet him one day and give him my thanks for looking after you two." Hermione grabbed Luciana's hand and gave her a sharp stare, "Luciana, no. You do not practice in front of muggle's; we have discussed this." Minerva looked at the young girl and gave her a reassuring smile, "But Mama." Hermione tapped her fingers against the table, "But nothing young lady. Do not question my authority." Luciana pouted and crossed her arms, "Luciana behave yourself whilst in public, do not behave as a spoilt brat." Slowly the pout disappeared and she moved to face her mother and Minerva. "Apologise to Minerva for your behaviour." Luciana looked at Minerva, "I'm sorry Professor." Minerva for her part gave Luciana a gentle smile, "It's quite alright little one, but please remember you must always listen to your mother when you're in the muggle world. It can be very dangerous if the muggles found out about us." Luciana looked around and then to Minerva before glancing at Hermione, "I'm sorry Mama."

"It's alright." Hermione smiled. Minerva looked across the table toward Hermione, "Now that you're back, what are you planning on doing?" Hermione moved the bowl of soup to Luciana, pulling her own bowl closer. "Well I was actually thinking of purchasing a restaurant that I saw was up for auction and revamping it before having it reopened." Minerva smiled, "Well my dear, that is an incredible plan. I do hope you invite me to the grand-reopening." Hermione nodded; her mouth full. Luciana was swinging her legs back and forth, "Mama, can I have ice cream?" Hermione nodded and flagged the waiter, "Please can we have an ice cream for my daughter." Looking at Minerva, "Anything for you?" Minerva turned to the waiter, "Just a coffee for me please." Hermione nodded, "The same, thank you." Minerva steepled her fingers together, "I must ask, would you ever take me up on my offer?" Hermione chuckled, "Maybe one day but not right now."

_End June 2004,_

"Congratulations Miss Granger on the grand opening of the Tesoro Roberto." Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling as she cut the large red ribbon. She stood grinning, Luciana next to her and Minerva smiling proudly in the front with all the other onlookers. Hermione pushed the doors open and waved all those gathered inside, "Welcome all! Come in and dine with us!" Minerva walked up the stairs and stopped just next to Hermione with a proud smile. "Congratulations Hermione, I am so proud of you and your accomplishments." She wrapped her up in a tight hug, heart full of pride. "Thank you for being here with me Minerva." She turned them around and led them to the inside of the restaurant, where they once again sat down together to enjoy a lovely evening.

"Hermione, I must ask, have you contacted either Mr Potter or Mr Weasley since you've returned to England?" Minerva asked after taking a hearty sip of her tea. Luciana was making a wonderful mess of her face as she devoured a piece of chocolate cake. Hermione turned to look at her former Professor, her expression turned sheepish, "I must confess that no, I have not." Minerva frowned, "Is there any particular reason?" Hermione kept quiet for a moment; she wasn't exactly sure herself as to why she'd not reached out to her two best friends. Perhaps it was fear that kept her from doing so, she had after all not contacted them in the five years she'd been gone. "I'm not sure, if I'm being honest, I think I'm afraid of their reactions to hearing of my return. I didn't exactly contact them whilst I was away." Minerva kept her eyes on Hermione, "I doubt they'd be any less happy to see you, perhaps Mr Weasley will be displeased but he would soon get over himself."

Hermione gave a half-hearted shrug, "I'm used to his temper tantrums, it's Harry's disappointment that would affect me more." Minerva raised her brow, "Now Hermione, do not be ridiculous, Mr Potter's feelings should not affect you in the slightest. You are your own person and if you chose not to contact anyone again then so be it, our feelings should never affect your decisions that you make." Hermione was grateful that Minerva had said what she had, "Thank you Minerva, you're right of course, I don't have to justify my decisions to anyone." Minerva nodded, "Correct." Luciana at this point was giggling, pointing to where the muggles had started dancing. Hermione and Minerva watched her for a few moments before turning back to their conversation, "I'll think about it a bit more before I contact them again, for now however, I'm happy to just remain within the muggle world with my daughter." Hermione took a sip from her coffee and looked to a smiling Minerva.

_Beginning August 2004,_

"Luciana, hurry along, I do not want to be out for too long." Hermione stood at the door and waited for her daughter to join her. Not having to wait much longer, she finally saw her daughter come around the corner. "Ready Mama." Hermione nodded and took her hand, "Right, come on then, we'll take a short walk and I'll show you a way that wizards and witches travel." Luciana jumped up and down in excitement and tugged her mother's hand. Closing the door behind her, Hermione turned and took hold of her daughter's hand, leading her down to a small side road that was more hidden, turning to Luciana as she explained what they would be doing. "We're going to apparate now, you're going to feel a strange feeling of being sucked into a tube through your navel. You will feel nauseous as well when we arrive at our destination, this is a normal occurrence for everyone that travels via apparition. It's nothing to be alarmed about though as you will be holding my hand the entire time alright?" Luciana gave Hermione a tiny apprehensive nod, her small hand tightening against Hermione's much larger one.

Holding onto her daughter, Hermione pulled the image of Diagon Alley into the forefront of her mind and with a gentle twist, she apparated them out of Hampstead. Arriving on the cobble stone street of the Alley, Hermione breathed deeply and looked around, the feeling of nostalgia racing through her veins. Having portrayed straight into Gringotts and then home again once her business had concluded, she'd not had the time to look around. Now she could and she smiled, nothing had changed, everything was much the same as before, the only difference was that the shops had all been fixed. "Mama, where are we?" Hermione looked down at Luciana and smiled, "This is Diagon Alley, this is where the wizarding community comes to do their shopping or to meet with friends or to do their banking." Luciana's eyes roamed around the Alley, alight with wonderment.

Hermione began walking, intent on getting some children's books of magical learning for her daughter so that she wouldn't be like Hermione was when she first arrived in the magical world. Luciana was trailing behind her taking in the sights as they walked up the street toward Flourish and Blotts. Arriving inside the bookstore, Hermione headed for the upper level with Luciana, "I want you to look through all of these books, they're for children, choose a few that you wish to go through and I'll get them for you." Luciana nodded and disappeared into the many different shelves. Hermione herself went through a few of the shelves and found a few books for her daughter, picking out three for magical history told in a way that children under six could understand. When Luciana found her, she took her chosen books and headed for the stairs once more so she could pay for them.

Deciding to take her daughter for a treat, she led them towards Florean Fortescue's to get some ice cream. "Come Luciana." Turning into the fenced off area outside the parlour, Hermione motioned for Luciana to enter first before she followed. Taking a seat in the far corner of the outside seating area, "Today you get to choose any ice cream flavour you want, just not too much or you won't sleep tonight." Luciana nodded her head enthusiastically and bounced in her chair, "Yes, Mama." Hermione smiled softly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her daughter's face. "What would you like?" Luciana hummed, still bouncing happily, "Can I have chocolate and strawberry?" Hermione nodded and stood up to go order their ice creams, "I want you to sit here and do not move, I will be back in a moment." Walking into the store, she ordered and paid for their treats before taking their orders to their table. "Here we go." Placing her bowl down and handing Luciana her own, she sat down.

After they had enjoyed their treat, they had wandered around the Alley for a bit more. "Mama, are we going home now?" Hermione looked at Luciana and nodded, they had been out for quite some time and she felt it would eventually become boring for a four, nearly five, year old child. When she turned back around, she bumped into a solid form, quite literally. "Oh dear, I am so sorry." Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of silver eyes. Eyes that belonged to one tall, broad shouldered, platinum blonde haired, Lucius Malfoy. "It is quite alright my dear, it is I who should apologise." Hermione realised that he obviously did not recall her, having not seen her in a few years. She had of course changed over the years, growing up and deciding to change her appearance somewhat. Forgoing sweaters and jeans and instead choosing to wear a pair of trousers and a button-down blouse or a dress, depending on how she felt on the day.

She smiled kindly at the older wizard, "Please Mr Malfoy, you do not need to apologise." His eyebrow lifted slightly at the familiar way in which she addressed him, "Do I know you?" She chuckled, pulling Luciana closer to her side, "Indeed you do. Although, I will admit, it's been a few years since I was last seen." Luciana looked up at the tall man and gasped, his hair was just like hers. Lucius of course, heard the small sound and looked down momentarily, "Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, "It's been quite a while and I must say, the years have done wonders for you." Her cheeks warmed at his compliment and she smiled, "Thank you." His eyes shifted to the young girl, dropping down to his haunches so that he was eye level with the child that looked much the same as his family did. "And who might you be sweetheart?" Luciana looked from Lucius to Hermione, "Luciana Alexia Granger, sir." Hermione's eyes watched as Lucius' lips lifted into a genuine smile, a smile that made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Luciana smiled and swayed from side to side with shyness, "How old are you?" Hermione watched her daughter as she became shy, lifting her hand to show four fingers. "But I'm five soon." Lucius looked up at Hermione in question, "She'll be five next month." Nodding, he turned his gaze back to Luciana. "Are you having fun here in the Alley?" She nodded happily, "Yes. Mama, showed me lots of places and I got to have chocolate and strawberry ice cream." Lucius smiled and chuckled softly, "I bet you loved that, your Mama doesn't let you have a lot of sweets, does she?" Luciana gave Hermione a side glance before shaking her head, "No, not all the time." Hermione rolled her eyes when Lucius gave her a mocking smile. He stood up again but looked down again at Luciana's last comment, "Your hair is like mine." Hermione's eyes found her daughter's and Lucius blinked a few times, "Yes sweetheart, it would appear so." Hermione's heart nearly froze when Luciana asked Lucius her next question. "Are you my Papa?"

Lucius cleared his throat, "No sweet child, I am not your Papa." Hermione looked at Lucius, her apology shining bright in her eyes, he shook his head gently, "Do not fret, my dear." Luciana's expression fell and she tucked herself into Hermione's side. Hermione's cheeks were aflame with her embarrassment, "I am so sorry Mr Malfoy." Lucius placed a gentle hand upon Hermione's shoulder, "It's alright Miss Granger, she is but a curious child. I take it the Father is not in the picture?" Hermione shook her head, an overwhelming feeling to tell him why coursed through her body, but she held her tongue only giving him a small titbit of information, "No and he never was." Lucius wasn't a fool, not by any stretch of the imagination and so could read between the lines. "I'm sorry my dear, it is most unfortunate that he has missed out on such a beautiful treasure." Hermione felt a stirring inside her heart and couldn't help but blush.

Here standing before her, complimenting her on her daughter, was a man that she had once fought, a man she had hated, simply because of his allegiances. Standing before her however, was a man that seemed to have shed his former self in favour of being a kinder soul. Or perhaps she was reading too far into it, hoping to see the goodness in him instead. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy." He waved his hand dismissively, "Lucius, please Miss Granger." She looked into his eyes for a moment, rolling his name over her tongue as she spoke, "Lucius." He smiled at her, his once icy eyes now twinkling warmly at her, "Then please, call me Hermione." Luciana tugged on her pants, "Mama, are we going home now?" Lucius chuckled, "It seems, Hermione, that your daughter is ready to leave." Hermione bent over and took her daughter into her arms, securing her against her side, "It would seem so. Luciana, say goodbye to Mr Malfoy." Lucius smiled at the small child when she waved at him, "Bye Mr Malfoy." His gaze shifted to her own and he bowed his head, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Hermione." She lifted her hand to shake his but he instead brought it to his lips. "It was lovely to see you as well, Lucius."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

**Chapter 3**

_Mid-August 2004,_

Hermione had been on and off thinking about her unexpected run in with Lucius Malfoy, her thoughts continually bouncing around the fact that Luciana had been correct in acknowledging that their hair was very much the same. Having never given it much thought, she had not really concerned herself over the possibility that Luciana may very well have Malfoy blood running through her veins. Deciding to message Hookfang for another meeting, she would request for an inheritance test. Her thoughts then moved back to Lucius and how he’d been alone, not that it wasn’t normal for him to be without either his wife or son, it was his demeanour that she’d gotten hung up on. He’d been friendly to both herself and her daughter, having gone down to Luciana’s level in order to speak directly to her whereas Hermione could clearly recall Lucius from when she was a mere twelve years of age, he had been down right rude to his own son. She knew that being a pureblood, they were brought up under strict ruling, which would most likely be why Lucius had treated his heir much the same as she assumed Lucius himself had been treated.

Deciding to push aside the thoughts of Lucius Malfoy, she got up from her dining table and walked over to her kitchen to deposit her tea cup into the sink. “Mama, Mama, there’s a owl at the window.” Walking out from her kitchen through the dining room and into the living room, she found Luciana pointing at the window where a large white owl sat perched, an owl that looked eerily like Hedwig. Trying to recall when or if she’d seen Harry anywhere when she was in Diagon Alley, she found nothing in her memory. “How strange.” Luciana, having heard her mother’s words, turned her head and peered up at her, “What’s strange?” Hermione opened the window to allow the owl inside, she took the proffered envelope and opened it. “Mama? What’s strange?” Hermione looked down at Luciana and found curious blue green eyes staring up at her, “Nothing Luciana.” Petulance filled her child’s eyes and upon seeing the lifted brow of her mother, Luciana turned her attention back to the owl.

Opening the envelope and pulling the parchment out, she glanced down and saw that it was indeed from Harry. Sighing softly to herself, she began to read the letter;

_Hermione,_

_It’s been a few years, I hope you’ve been keeping well and are happy with your new life.  
I’ve heard that you’re back in England and I was wondering if you would like to join myself and Ron for lunch this week? We’ve missed you and hope to see you!_

_You can send your reply with Hermes._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Harry_

Rolling her eyes at the letter, she turned the parchment over and scribbled her reply,

_Harry,_

_I would be happy to join both you and Ronald for lunch, when will the best time and where?_

_We can talk then._

_Hermione_

Rolling the parchment up and securing it to Hermes’ leg, Hermione sent the snowy owl off and turned back to face her daughter, who was now bouncing in her seat. “Have you got ants in your pants?” A quick head shake from her child and a smile was the only reply, “Then desist with the bouncing. What is the matter?” Luciana immediately sat still and smiled even wider at her mother, “Can we go to the park?” Glancing across the living room to the clock upon the wall, she nodded, “Yes, but not for too long. Go get your shoes on.” Luciana jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs to get her shoes. Hermione shook her head and moved over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and by the time Luciana had finished, Hermione was already waiting by the door.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Three days had passed and Hermione had finally received word from Hookfang, he’d requested that they meet on Monday morning to do the test. She’d not said anything to her daughter, not wanting to frighten her but she had become increasingly more curious as to what the results would be. Hearing the sound of her child running along the passage, she turned her attention back to the task at hand, getting ready to meet with her two friends for their lunch date. “Mama, will they like me?” Hermione turned to see her nervous daughter standing in her doorway, toeing the carpet of her bedroom, “Of course they will.” Luciana wrung her shirt between her fingers and smiled at her mother. “Now go and finish getting dressed, we leave in ten minutes.” Luciana disappeared, leaving Hermione to finish fastening her clip in her hair. Walking over to her window at the sound of tapping, she found a spotted owl sitting on the window sill. Opening the window, she allowed the owl in, taking the cream envelope from its beak once it had settled upon her dressing table. Turning the letter over, she found the Malfoy family wax seal imprinted on the back. Eyes widening slightly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well._

_It must be most unusual to receive a letter from me, but I would be most grateful if you would accept a bold request for an invitation to dinner with me one week from today?_

_Should you decide to accept, you may owl back your reply with Lynx._

_I wish you a wonderful week ahead._

_Sincerely,_

_L. Malfoy_

Hermione let the letter fall to her dressing table, surprise evident in her face. “Dinner…” Exhaling with a whoosh as she dropped into her chair, “With Lucius Malfoy.” Her mind was whirling with all the possible excuses she could use to decline, but found her heart whispering a firm yes to his invitation. Her curiosity was piqued that was for sure and she found that dinner with an ex-dark wizard and Death Eater could be interesting. Turning to the spotted owl, reply in hand and she smiled softly, “Lynx?” Its wide amber eyes found hers as its head tilted to the side, “Won’t you please take this letter to your Master.” Lynx hopped over to her side and took the sealed letter between his beak and flapped his wings as he took flight.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I fear perhaps my response is rather rapid, but I must confess that if I had left it to a later date, I may have declined your offer._

_Dinner sounds wonderful, where shall we meet and at what time?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hermione and Luciana arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron, just in time to see Harry and Ron stumble down the cobble street of Diagon Alley. Luciana shifted slightly until she was partially hidden from view, her nervousness near palpable, “Luciana, relax, your nervousness is seeping from your pores.” A small hand gripped her knee as an audible exhale was heard, “Sorry Mama.” Hermione smiled when she saw Harry waving, “Hermione!” Ron rushed down the street, engulfing her in a large hug before pulling away, “You look amazing!” Harry was next to grab her, only he lifted her off the floor exposing her daughter for the first time. “‘Mione, it’s so good to see you!” Luciana looked up when she heard a loud exclamation from the ginger haired man, “Merlin’s balls! Hermione what are you doing with a Malfoy?” 

Harry placed her back on the floor and turned his emerald green gaze upon the small child who was now looking fearfully at Ron. “Did you shack up with Malfoy without anyone knowing?” Hermione turned her hardened gaze to him, “No Ronald, I did not ,em>shack up with Malfoy.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Luciana and she looked at him nervously, “What’s your name?” She gulped before replying softly, “Luciana Alexia Granger.” Ron inhaled sharply and glared at Hermione, “Luciana? Her name is like the girl version of Lucius, so it was the older Malfoy you hooked up with then.” Harry turned his eyes on Ron before looking at Hermione who was beginning to flush with anger. “Luciana is my daughter, she is also the daughter of a Danish wizard that I happened to sleep with and not that it is any of _your_ business even if I did _hook_ up with either Draco or Lucius Malfoy.” Hermione felt her daughter grip her hand in her own causing her to look down to her beautiful child.

“Mama? Are you angry with me?” Hermione looked at both her friends and shot them dirty looks, “I’m not angry with you, I am angry with them.” Luciana looked at the two men, her blue green eyes taking in their surprised expressions, “Why? Is it something that I did?” Hermione shook her head, “No, you have done nothing wrong. I am angry because they are both being pigheaded.” Luciana pushed herself closer to Hermione’s leg and nodded, “Are you both quite done with your accusations?” They nodded sheepishly, “Good. Now I came here with my daughter to meet with my two friends. I expect that both of you will behave for the remainder of this afternoon?” Again, they nodded. She gave them both another withering glare before turning on her heel and making her way into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron both looking at each other before following her in, their expressions both turning embarrassed at their outbursts.

When they’d found themselves a decent table, Harry and Ron sitting opposite Hermione and Luciana. “I’m sorry for blowing off at you Hermione.” Harry muttered, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Hermione nodded and looked at Ron with a lifted brow, “Yeah, sorry ‘Mione.” She hummed and turned to look at her daughter, “What do you want to drink?” Luciana swung her feet back and forth before replying, “Milkshake?” Harry and Ron watched the display with slight interest. “Hmm, I’m not sure if Tom serves milkshakes here. If they don’t have any, what else would you like?” Ron found Hermione’s interaction with her daughter slightly cold, nothing like what his mother was like with her children. “Juice then please Mama.” Hermione nodded and flagged down the waitress, “What can I get you?” Harry motioned for Hermione to order first, “Do you have milkshakes available?” At the waitresses head shake, Hermione briefly glanced at Luciana before placing their order, “I would like a glass of your finest red wine and a pumpkin juice please.” Harry ordered a butterbeer while Ron ordered himself a glass of firewhiskey. 

“So Hermione, where have you been and what have you been doing?” Harry asked when their drinks had arrived. Hermione took a sip of her wine, savouring it’s nutty flavour. “I moved over to Denmark, taking up a position within a muggle hotel as their front of house manager. I then moved up after studying hospitality and after some time, I bought a hotel and two restaurants with a wonderful friend of mine, Roberto. We’ve recently bought another restaurant and have been searching out another one to purchase.” Ron’s eyes were wide as were Harry’s, “Wow that’s a completely different area of work.” Hermione nodded in agreement to Ron’s statement. “Yes, it is but I am very happy.” Harry turned his gaze to Luciana, “And your daughter?” Hermione looked at Harry, her gaze becoming glacial, “That is no one’s business.” Harry lifted his hands up in a surrender, “Okay, sorry ‘Mione.” Ron turned to look at the little girl, noticing that she was concentrating on the napkin in front of her. “What are you trying to do?” His words were out before he realised, watching as the young girl looked up at him.

“Trying to make it float, I don’t want to have any more accidents.” Harry looked at Hermione in surprise, “She’s very much like you, very well read.” Hermione smiled in appreciation and looked down at her daughter, her pride shining in her hazel eyes. “I only want the best for her. Her education began when she was able to hold a book.” Ron rolled his eyes, “Another Hermione Granger, just what Hogwarts needs.” Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him before turning to Ron, “Better than another lazy Ronald Weasley.” Harry all out laughed when Ron glared at her. “Oh shove off Harry.” Hermione smiled at the two and shook her head, “I feel bad for Professor McGonagall, wait until our children attend Hogwarts.” Harry was suddenly blushing a bright red which caught Hermione’s eyes. 

“Speaking of, I have some news of my own. Ron knows of the first but not the second.” Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry with interest, “And what is this news?” Hermione questioned, sending a stinging hex to Luciana’s fingers, “Stop that tapping Luciana.” Harry sucked in his cheeks and Ron seemed perplexed. “Well I too have a child, a son. James.” Hermione’s head turned so sharply she heard a crack, “Oh Harry! Congratulations. How old is he?” Harry blushed a deeper shade of red before looking back at Hermione, “He’ll be two months on the 28th of this month.” Ron smiled with pride, “My nephew is super cute ‘Mione.” Hermione glanced at Ron and smiled, “And what was the second piece of news?” Harry now looked a bit nervous, having not told anyone as yet. “I asked Ginny to marry me.” Ron whooped so loudly, he frightened nearly everyone in the pub including Luciana. “That’s excellent news Harry! Congratulations! Again.” She chuckled and stood up to give her friend a hug.

“When is the wedding?” Ron nodded along with Hermione’s question, his blue eyes shining with pride once more. “We’re going to tie the knot, so to speak, in December. You are of course expected to be there ‘Mione as is Luciana and bring a plus one.” Ron grinned. Hermione sat back down and took the last drink of her wine, Ron having downed the last of his a few minutes beforehand. “Any news on your side Ron?” He looked at the waitress and called her over before turning back to his friends, “Well I was going out with Lavender but broke it off when she told me she was pregnant.” The waitress came over and the three friends ordered another round of drinks along with two platters of food, Harry joking that Ron would eat one on his own. Hermione was looking at Ron with an unreadable expression, “Why did you break it off? That’s your child she’s carrying, you can’t leave her alone to bring up your child by herself Ronald.” Harry caught Hermione’s eyes flicking to Luciana before they moved back to Ron. 

“Yeah but…” Hermione shook her head, “No Ron, no buts. That is your child and you will be responsible, what would your mother think if she found out that you had abandoned the woman carrying your child.” Ron knew that it was a rhetorical statement and not a question that required an answer. He scratched the back of his head and felt his cheeks burn with shame, “You sound as if you’re speaking from experience.” Harry caught Hermione’s burning eyes and swallowed hard, “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Ron caught on and looked at Luciana briefly as well. “Yes, well, we are not speaking about my life now.” Harry and Ron knew not to ask about Luciana’s father or even hint at him again. “You’re right, I’ll send Lav a letter to meet up.” Hermione nodded, “Of course, I’m right Ronald.” He cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to the waitress as she placed their drinks and food upon the table. Luciana making a grab for a piece of chicken, “Luciana! That is rude and improper, you do not grab for food.” Her daughter looked at her sheepishly, “Sorry Mama.” Hermione pushed a plate in front of Luciana and spelled a few pieces of food onto the plate for her before turning back to her own plate.

“Harry, Ron, how are you both enjoying being Aurors?” Harry smiled, “I’m second in command of the Auror Department and Ron is next in line after me.” Ron’s chest puffed up in pride, “We love it.” Ron said with a grin, “And we finally managed to track down the last Death Eater.” Hermione swallowed her mouthful of wine and smiled proudly at the two men she’d grown up with. “That’s excellent news, I’m really glad you’re both still loving your jobs at the Ministry.” Harry smiled broadly and turned his attention back to his food and drink, Ron was already stuffing his face as was Luciana. Hermione took another sip of her wine before she too began eating. The three friends and Luciana sat for the remainder of the day, catching up on lost time and reminiscing on their school days and by dusk, they were parting ways with promises of seeing each other again soon.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Monday morning, Gringotts,_

Hermione strode through the long hallway of Gringotts bank, Luciana hot on her heels as they headed straight for Hookfang’s office. A brief knock on the door was soon followed by his voice calling her in, “Ah, Madam Granger and young Miss Granger. It’s lovely to see you.” Hermione led Luciana over to the desk, pulling out the chair for her to take a seat, taking her own moments later. “Thank you for seeing us today, Hookfang.” He waved her comment away with a sharp smile, “‘Tis but nothing, you are my client after all.” Hermione turned to Luciana then, “Luciana, Hookfang is going to perform an inheritance test on you. All he needs a small drop of your blood.” Hookfang extended his gnarled hand toward Luciana, “Give me your hand child.” Looking at Hermione before lifting her small hand, Luciana tentatively placed her hand into his.  
The sting of a dagger's tip piercing the flesh of her index finger had her gasp out loud, Luciana watched transfixed when a drop of her blood landed onto the blank parchment below their hands. A brief flash of light and the drop disappeared only for letters written red to begin filling the page;

_Child: Luciana Alexia Granger (Halfblood)_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Granger (Muggle-born)  
Father: Frederik Malfoy-Hillner (Pureblood)_

_Grandparents - Maternal: Robert and Jean Granger (Muggles)  
Grandparents - Paternal: Nicholas Malfoy II, deceased (disowned, born a squib) and Freja Hillner (Pureblood)_

“There you have it Madam Granger, is there anything else that you require?” Hermione took the parchment into her hands and read it over before looking back to Hookfang, “Nicholas Malfoy the second? I’ve never heard of him before.” Hookfang kept his gaze upon the witch opposite him, “Nicholas was the older Malfoy heir, unfortunately when Lord Malfoy found out that his heir was showing no signs of magic at a young age, he had him checked. The Medi-Healer informed Lord Malfoy that Nicholas was a squib, angered by this revelation, he disowned him and sent him into the muggle world.” Hermione’s expression darkened slightly at the news, thinking about how cruel purebloods were in the days of old. Hookfang went on, keeping his expression neutral as he spoke, “Nicholas was also the older brother of Lucius Malfoy, however, Lucius never knew of this as his parents removed all traces of Nicholas from their family tree.” Hermione’s eyes widened just a fraction at the added information. “Surely the rest of the community knew of him?” 

Hookfang shrugged, “Remember Madam Granger, back in the day, purebloods like the Malfoy’s were never trifled with, nor were they questioned in any way. If they said their first born heir never existed… The heir, never existed.” Hermione leaned back, her eyes falling to her daughter, her thoughts in a mess. No wonder Luciana had hair so very much like the Malfoy’s, she was a Malfoy, well part of them. Her thoughts then went to her upcoming dinner date with Lucius, wondering how or if she should inform him of his relation to her child. Turning her gaze back to Hookfang, she hardened her resolve, “Thank you Hookfang. I would like to keep this information between us, the test remains within my Vault, I do not wish for the Ministry to find out of her heritage.” He steepled his gnarled fingers and nodded, “As you wish Madam.” Standing up and taking Luciana’s hand, Hermione thanked him again before walking away. 

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hermione found herself answering her front door on Friday the following week, “Hello Miss Granger, I’m Jacky.” Hermione gave the teenager a once over before opening the door fully to allow her in. “Thank you for coming through Jacky.” Luciana came around the corner and spotted the older girl with her mother. “Luciana, this is Jacky, she is your babysitter. I’m going to dinner with Mr Malfoy tonight and have asked Jacky to look after you for a few hours.” Luciana gave Jacky a tentative wave. “Hello cutie.” Hermione curled her lip at the endearment that the teenager gave her daughter. “Hmm. Alright, I’ll be back home in a few hours. Luciana, I want you to behave and maybe next time you can join Mr Malfoy and I.” When she walked out from her house she headed for the small alley to apparate to her restaurant, _Tesoro Roberto_ , she quietly giggled to herself. Lucius had decided on her very own restaurant and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she told him.

Thinking on her little dinner date with Lucius, she couldn’t help but wonder why her mind had automatically assumed they would be going for another after tonight’s. She belatedly realised that she had told her own daughter that the next time she went out with Lucius, she might be able to join them. “Why would I say that.” Hermione murmured quietly to herself as she entered the small alley, with a final head shake, she twisted into her apparition and disappeared from Hampstead with a barely audible _crack_. When she reappeared, she was standing in the alley behind her restaurant, walking over to the main entrance, she found herself pausing at the sight before her. Standing with his ever present snake-head cane, stood Lucius Malfoy, dressed to the nines in a three piece charcoal grey suit and his long velvety hair left loose around his broad shoulders. He turned around at the sound of her throat clearing and gently smiled, lifting her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles in greeting. 

“Good evening my dear.” She felt the warmth of a blush enter her cheeks when his silver eyes travelled the length of her body. “Good evening Mr Malfoy, it’s lovely to see you again.” He smiled, a genuine smile and she felt her cheeks suffuse with colour once more. “Indeed Miss Granger, but I must insist that you call me by my given name as I mentioned in our first meeting.” Hermione smiled, “Then you may call me by my own.” Lucius’ eyes twinkled at her mocking, turning sideways and offering her his arm. “Shall we my dear?” She nodded and placed her hand upon his forearm. He led them up the stairs and into the foyer of the restaurant, “Hello and welcome to _Tesoro Roberto_ , have you got a reservation?” The maître d' greeted them with a warm smile, obviously not recognising Hermione. “Yes, we do, under Malfoy.” The older gentlemen checked his log book and smiled, “Ah of course, please follow me.” Lucius gestured for Hermione to precede him into the main restaurant, following behind the maître d'.

They were led to a table that was situated on the balcony, the view of the skyline was one that had Hermione purchasing the hotel in the first place. Lucius pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in when she was seated, moving to his own chair moments later, “I must be honest, that dress is very beautifully designed.” Hermione’s lips lifted into a small smile, “How so?” Lucius placed his napkin across his thighs, lifting his eyes to hers, “It accentuates your beauty.” Her cheeks were burning a scarlet red at his admission and she felt the butterflies begin in her stomach. She knew when she slid the dress over her head that it would capture his attention, it was a deep forest green, with a plunging neckline and three quarter sleeves, it had a small black belt around the waist and a slight flare in the skirts. “Thank you Lucius. I too must be honest then…” His dark blonde brow lifted in question, “You look rather fetching in that suit of yours.” He puffed out his chest and smirked. “Why thank you my dear.” She smiled while casting her eyes upon the skyline, “Such a stunning sight, don’t you agree?” 

She felt his burning gaze on her as he replied, “Indeed.” Turning her eyes back to him, she found his eyes fixated on her. “I’m curious, what does Mrs Malfoy think of you having dinner with me?” Lucius’ eyes fell to his hands momentarily before he found her hazel ones, “There is no longer a Mrs Malfoy, we divorced just over four years ago.” Hermione’s eyes widened, “Oh, I didn’t know, I’m sorry Lucius.” He shook his head, a few strands of his blonde hair falling over his shoulder, “‘Tis alright my dear, it had been a long time coming.” He lifted his hand and brushed the fallen strands back over his shoulder, eyes finding hers once more. “And Draco? How did he take it?” Lucius kept his expression blank as he replied, “Not very well, took his mother’s side and decided to follow her to France.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot to her hairline, “But enough of me, what about you? What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?” She accepted his wanting to change the direction of the conversation and smiled at him, shifting into a more comfortable position, “Shall we order first?” He nodded, having briefly glanced at the menu upon their arrival, “Yes, let’s and then we can continue our conversation.” Lucius was thoroughly scouring the menu whereas Hermione had merely given it a cursory glance, having chosen most of the items that were listed.

Hermione and Lucius both ordered the _Filet Mignon_ with an accompanying _Pinot Noir_. Lucius gave the waiter their menus and turned his sparkling silver eyes back to her, “So what, pray tell, has been keeping the brightest witch of her age away from England for so long?” Her fingers were toying with the edge of the fork that lay before her, “After the war, I decided to make a move over to Denmark. I had taken up the position as front of house manager in a three star hotel. It was there that I met Luciana’s godfather.” Lucius shifted in his chair, moving his cane to rest properly against the side of the table. “During the next five years, I worked my way through three different hotel’s, studying hospitality as well, until I eventually was able to purchase my own hotel along with Luciana’s godfather. After another short period of time we bought a restaurant which was a major success…” Hermione took a sip of her water before continuing, “With such success, we were once more able to purchase another restaurant and actually quite recently purchased our third.” Lucius’ expression was of pure interest and intrigue. “That is quite an expansion, if I may, what are the names of these purchases? I assume each one is co-signed with Luciana’s godfather?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, all four have been purchased along with Roberto.” She chuckled when Lucius’ eyes suddenly widened, “You mean?” His eyes glanced around the restaurant and she smiled, “Yes, the _Tesoro Roberto_ is mine.” He shook his head in surprise, a smile pulling at his lips. “I’m impressed my dear and what of the others?” She moved her arms away from the table when their meals arrived, “Madam Granger, with compliments from the chef. Would you and your guest like to taste the wine?” Hermione smiled and gave her thanks, “It’s alright, you may leave it to breathe.” The waiter nodded, placing the wine on ice. Leaving both occupants to enjoy their meal together, “As I was saying, the hotel we own is _Piccola Stella_ which is situated in Copenhagen as is our restaurant _Sølv Måne_. The restaurant in Russia is _The Alexia_ which Roberto enjoys being in at the moment.” Lucius was smiling, his mouth full with a piece of steak. Hermione herself now cutting into the tender meat on her plate, piercing through a piece of broccoli as well before bringing her fork up to her mouth. 

Savouring the taste of the meat, she then took a healthy sip of her wine which had been poured by Lucius. “Mmm, I must say, this is a deliciously tender meat.” Lucius couldn’t agree more, he too was enjoying each bite he took, however refraining from making any such sounds as those that Hermione was making. “So you and this Roberto, did anything transpire between you two?” Hermione giggled whilst shaking her head gently, “No, nothing ever happened, he’s married.” Lucius nodded and smiled, happy that she was a single as he was. “Now Mr Malfoy, do tell, what have you been doing? With Miss Black and Draco now out of the picture, so to speak.” Lucius leaned back a little before he responded, “I’ve been visiting the muggle world a little more every few weeks, trying to learn about the world that we were told was a hovel which housed the scum of the earth.” Both of Hermione’s brows lifted to her hairline in complete surprise, “That’s an incredible feat, how did it make you feel?” Hermione ate the last of her vegetables as Lucius took a large sip of wine.

“At first, I was mortified with myself, I had gone against everything that I had ever known. I think I was outside of the Leaky Cauldron for five minutes before I was turning on my heel to return to our world.” Hermione wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin as Lucius continued speaking. “It must have been the following month when I tried again and this time I actually managed to walk down the street before I was hurrying back into the Leaky Cauldron.” Hermione giggled at the image that popped into her mind of Lucius nearly running back to the dark wood door of the wizard’s pub. “Slowly over time I managed to stay out longer, until one day I happened across a muggle coffee shop. Deciding to sit down and have one of those frothy coffees, I forget the name, and I found that I rather enjoyed it. This of course had me venturing into muggle London more and more until I felt just as comfortable in their world as I do in our world.” Hermione leaned back, trying to gauge which coffee it would have been as there were two that she knew of, “Anything more for you or your guest, Madam Granger?” Hermione smiled at Lucius and replied before he could, “Yes, two cappuccinos please.” Their waiter nodded and disappeared, leaving them once again, “I think that’s the one I was talking about.” She smiled, “So, now how do you like the muggle side?”

Lucius smiled, “I quite enjoy the atmosphere in some place but there are days where I can’t stand to be around them.” Hermione understood what he was saying, but at least he was trying to make a difference. “I really am impressed, Lucius, that is a large step in the right direction.” His cheeks tinted a soft pink in embarrassment and thankfully she did not pick up on that for he moved his gaze to the now steaming cups of coffee sitting in front of them. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took a quick sip, careful not to burn his lips or tongue, “This is the coffee, the cup-of-chino.” Hermione giggled, “Cappuccino.” He smiled, “Cappuccino.” She nodded, lifting her own cup to her lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid, “Ah, you have a little…” He lifted his hand toward her face, gently wiping the froth from her upper lip. Hermione felt the warm tingling on her lip from where his thumb had been and couldn’t help but touch her lip with her own fingertips as she bowed her head. 

He watched her cheeks darken before she lifted her gaze to his, “I’m having a wonderful time tonight my dear and I would really love to do this again.” Hermione’s eyes shone with hope and an unreadable emotion and Lucius felt his stomach come to life with those flutters that made him want to keep close to the young witch sitting before him. “I am too and yes, I would definitely love to do this again.” He looked around and waived the waiter over, “Would you care for anything else?” She shook her head, “I’m fine thank you.” He nodded, turning to face the waiter, “May we have the bill please.” The waiter walked away, leaving Lucius to gaze at his young companion. The woman who sat before him, the same age as his very own son and yet she seemed wise beyond her years and a lot more mature than his heir. He looked her over, enjoying the sight of such a beautiful witch, “Your bill, sir.” Turning to take the receipt from the waiter, he checked the total and without another thought placed his credit card down and waited patiently for the charge to go through. 

“Thank you both for your patronage at _Tesoro Roberto_ , we hope to see you again.” Hermione stood up with Lucius and took his proffered arm once more, “Thank you for your wonderful service as well.” The waiter bowed his head and watched them leave, Hermione turned to the maître d' when they were walking passed and gave him her thanks for his impeccable service, “I would like for Mr Malfoy to be treated with the same service and respect that you would do for either myself or Mr Bianchi, he is a personal guest of mine and would like for him to have first choice with everything we have to offer.” The maître d' looked at her and nodded, “Of course, er, Miss?” She smiled, “It’s Madam Granger.” His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he quickly made a note regarding Lucius before bidding them both a wonderful evening. The two of them descended the stairs, each feeling comfortable with the silence, both just enjoying the company of the other.

“Lucius, thank you ever so much for the wonderful evening. It was a lovely dinner with amazing conversation.” He lifted her hand and brushed his lips to her knuckles, moving to the back of her hand where he placed an even firmer kiss to her hand. “As did I my dear, I would love to take you to dinner again, what do you say?” Hermione giggled and nodded, “I would love that.” Lucius moved away and looked into her hazel eyes, watching them swirl beneath the stars, “I shall owl you again, we can have lunch or dinner or even breakfast next time.” Hermione nodded, stepping back slightly, “Yes, then it’s a date Mr Malfoy.” He chuckled and with a small wave, moved toward the empty park where he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. “Huh, still able to apparate with smoke.” Her lip jutted out at the thought before she walked over to the hidden alley where she too apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next week sometime, in the meantime, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays over this festive season!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

**Chapter 4**

_10 September 2004,_

Hermione was awoken by an overly excited Luciana, "Mama, it's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Groaning into her pillow, Hermione turned her head and looked up at Luciana who was happily jumping up and down on the bed. "Luciana, settle down. Go and get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Throwing the covers from her partially nude form, she trudged across to her bathroom. By the time she got downstairs, Luciana was practically vibrating with unrestrained energy. "Happy birthday my darling child." Placing a sweet kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug, Hermione chuckled at the squealing child. "Thank you, Mama." Bouncing in her chair, swinging her legs back and forth as she usually did when she was overly energised, she watched as her mother began to cook their breakfast. A gentle tapping at the window could be heard, waving her hand to open said window, she along with Luciana watched as an owl flew in.

"Who's it from, Mama?" She shrugged, flipping the pancake over in the pan. She moved to the owl and took the envelope from its beak before it flew off again. Placing the envelope down, she finished with their breakfast, piling some pancakes onto their plates along with some bacon. She picked up the envelope, tearing the now familiar seal open and pulling the parchment from within, she began reading it to her daughter;

_Dearest Luciana,_

_Happy birthday!_

_You're a big girl now, five years old, wow._

_I hope you have a magical day with your Mama and hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Lucius._

Luciana smiled brightly, a letter from her mother's new friend. "Thank you!" Chuckling at her daughter's excitement she turned back to her breakfast, "I have a surprise for you." Large blue green eyes looked up, "A surprise? What is it?" Hermione cut her pancake and a piece of bacon, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Luciana shook her head and looked disappointed. When Hermione and Luciana had finished their breakfast and Hermione had gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Throwing a waist high jacket over her shoulders, she descended the stairs, just as a knock at the door sounded out. "Luciana, open the door." Hermione was just grabbing her purse when an excited squeal filled the living room, "Hello sweetheart." She came around the corner and found Lucius with his arms full, Luciana having launched herself at him.

"Hello Lucius." Walking over to the door, she let him walk back outside with Luciana. She turned around and closed the door, sealing it with a few wards and locking charms before turning back around. "Hello my dear." Hermione's knuckles were peppered with two kisses before he offered his arm for her to take. Luciana, deciding that she didn't want to be left out, took his other hand in her own and smiled up at him. Hermione watched as Lucius turned his silver eyes to her daughter, a brilliant smile lighting up his face, "I must admit, I've not ever been anywhere near a place like this before, it's going to be completely out of my comfort zone." Hermione nodded and squeezed his forearm, "You'll be alright." He smiled gratefully and turned his eyes back to the street, watching as the muggle transport sped by.

"What are those called?" Hermione's eyes sought out what he was looking at but couldn't distinguish which object he was referring to, "What are what called?" He let go of Luciana's hand to point at the object in question, before reclaiming the tiny hand again. "Oh, those are called cars, they are the muggle's version of transportation. There are also much larger types of vehicles which you'll see here or there and there is also a bus, quite similar to the Knight Bus, but obviously not with the magical perks." He nodded, taking in her words as they strode down the long street. Occasionally he would point to something and ask her about it, to which she would always reply. "What is that?" Looking at where Lucius was pointing, she smiled, "That is an ice cream van." His eyes widened, "You mean they have a moving ice cream shop?" Luciana was desperately trying to direct them towards said van and Hermione allowed it, only because it was her daughter's birthday.

"In a sense, yes. They have the machines installed into the van, they then drive around the neighbourhood selling it to children, teenagers and even adults." His interest was of course piqued and so he happily followed Luciana's lead. "Good day love, what can I get ya?" An older muggle man looked down at Luciana waiting for her to decide, "Can I have the strawberry one please?" Hermione nodded and waited for the man to serve the ice cream, "Cone or cup?" Hermione stepped forward, "Three cones please, all of them strawberry." Lucius nodded in agreement, trusting Hermione's judgement on their treat. "Here ya are." Hermione took Luciana's and handed it to her, then gave both hers and Lucius' to him to hold while she paid, "That'll be four pound fifty." Hermione handed him the money and turned back to Lucius, who handed the cone to her. "Thank you." He smiled and returned to his ice cream. Hermione watched Luciana as she happily licked at the pink treat, turning her gaze to Lucius as his tongue slid up the side of the cone, collecting the small trail of pink liquid that had slid down to his thumb.

"This is rather tasty, softer than what I'm used to at Fortescue's." Hermione nodded. The three of them continued along the street until they came to a stop outside the local fairgrounds, the sounds of many rides and children screaming filling their immediate space. Luciana's eyes were as round as saucers as her body bounced around Hermione's legs. At this time, Lucius was just finishing off the sugary cone from his ice cream and Hermione chuckled. "Come on, time to introduce to the crazy world of a muggle fair." Lucius for his part refrained from displaying any outward discomfort or disgust at the sight of the dirty children running around. "Good gracious, what in Merlin's name is that?" Hermione followed his line of sight, "That is a Ferris wheel." Taking his hand in her own, she led him and Luciana across the grounds towards the wheel, purchasing three tickets for them. They waited in line and when it came time for them to enter the basket, Lucius became a bit nervous, "Are you alright?" Lucius turned to Hermione and nodded, unwilling to show her how nervous he was.

They stepped into the basket, Hermione immediately sitting down while Luciana stood on her tiptoes, her chin resting on the side. Lucius took a seat next to Hermione and looked around, gripping the top of his cane with a firm grip when the wheel moved to allow the next passengers into the next basket. This went on for a few more minutes before all baskets were full and the wheel slowly began to move upward even further. "I must warn you Lucius, I am not a fan of heights so should you wish to stand up and look at the view, you can go ahead." He looked at her slightly pale face before glancing at Luciana who was now kneeling on the seat opposite them, her eyes taking in the large area in front of her. "Look Mama, I can see our house." Hermione doubted it was their house, but nodded with a small smile, "That's lovely." Lucius, finally deciding to have a look, slowly moved across to the other seat. "It truly is a sight to behold isn't it." Hermione hummed her agreement, taking a quick peek at the view before she shut her eyes. Lucius seeing this, moved back over to her side, taking a rather bold step by placing his hand upon the top of her knee, "Are you quite alright my dear?" She nodded her head, "Yes, it helps if I keep my eyes closed." He kept close to Hermione whilst keeping his eyes on Luciana to make sure she didn't fall.

The ride came to an end and Hermione was only too happy to depart from the basket, Lucius keeping close to her side and smiling at Luciana when she pointed to the only water-based ride, "Can we go there next?" Hermione's eyes found the ride in which she pointed and she felt her stomach jolt, "No, I don't think it would be appropriate." Lucius looked over and smiled, "It's alright, we can go. I've never seen such a thing." Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "It's for lovers though." Hermione watched Lucius' expression, he shrugged and moved over to where the tickets were being sold, Luciana hot on his heels. Sighing out loud, she followed the two blondes and waited for Lucius as he purchased three tickets for them. Offering her his arm, smiling to himself as she slid her hand onto his forearm, he reached down for Luciana's hand. "You make a lovely family." Both Hermione and Lucius felt their cheeks suffuse with colour at the words of an elderly woman who stood behind them. "Thank you, ma'am." Ever the gentlemen, Lucius turned and tilted his head in her direction.

Hermione and Lucius both stepped into the small boat, letting Luciana sit between them. The soft melodious tunes that wafted through the tunnel had Hermione side glance Lucius who was curiously looking around, absorbing all the decorations inside the tunnel. Lucius looked over to Hermione and caught her quickly turning her head away, he smiled and looked away. He lifted his arm and placed it around the back of the boat, Hermione's butterflies once more coming to life, leaving her feeling slightly giddy. Luciana was trying to move so she could look into the water and Lucius feeling her wriggling, decided to lift her up and move her. "Thank you." He merely smiled at her and turned his attention to the water as well, he too leaned over slightly to look into the dark water below them. "Are you enjoying yourself sweetheart?" Luciana turned and nodded, "Yes, thank you." He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and winked at her, taking a small amount of water into his hand before throwing it at Hermione who shrieked in fright. Both Luciana and Lucius burst into laughter when she turned to face them, water trickled down the side of her face.

After spending most of their morning at the fair, Hermione turned to Lucius cocking her head to the side in curiosity. "Have you ever gone into the muggle cinema?" By the ignorant look on his face, she had her answer. "Alright, Luciana, come along. We are going to the movies." Lucius gave her an inquisitive look and allowed her to lead the way. Together the three of them headed into town, Lucius' silver eyes taking in all of the newer sights. "Good afternoon, how many?" Hermione glanced over to the selection on the back wall, "Which one do you want to see Luciana?" Her daughter stretched up in a desperate attempt to see but struggled, Lucius lifted her up and put her on his hip, "That one Mama, please." Hermione looked over at the selected film and turned back to the ticket clerk, "Three for the _Polar Express_ , please." Handing her credit card over after her selection, she took the proffered tickets and her credit card and turned back to face the two people who looked so very similar.

"I know it's a child's film but you're still going to experience the magical art of moving pictures with sound." His eyes widened and filled with a small amount of excitement, "Is it like our moving pictures?" Hermione nodded, "Sort of, the film we're going to be watching is a computer-generated image that will run for approximately two hours." His eyes lit up with even more excitement, "And there will be sound to it as well, which is where the biggest difference is." They were now standing in the queue for the popcorn and drinks, "Hi there, what can I get you?" Facing the young girl behind the counter, Hermione ordered two small popcorns and a medium along with three bottles of water, "Lucius, would you like to try a muggle fizzy drink?" Whispering to him, he shook his head in the negative. "The water is fine, thank you." Hermione paid for their snacks and turned to face her child, handing her the one small popcorn before turning to Lucius and smiling at him, "We just need to go over to cinema five, hand in our tickets and we can go in." He nodded and followed her lead, taking Luciana's hand in his as they headed for the ticket collector.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After the movie had finished, they exited the cinema, Lucius had a sleeping Luciana wrapped around his hips and neck as he walked past the confections counter, "How did you find it? Was it anything that you imagined?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes alight with curiosity, "More than what I imagined, it's like a book come to life. Muggles have created something amazing with these moving pictures." He shifted Luciana's weight to his other side and took Hermione's hand in his own. "Where do you want to go?" She looked around the outside of the movie theatre and spotted the small park further off to the left of where they stood. "We can go and sit in the park for a little while, the sky is clear for a change." Together they strode across the street and headed for the park. Hermione's mind was far away, she couldn't help but notice how domesticated they seemed to be. Lucius with her daughter in his arms and his hand holding hers, it was all new to her and yet she found she couldn't get enough of it.

"It is a rather lovely evening isn't it." Lucius leaned back into the park bench and smiled at his companion, "Indeed it is my dear." They fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying the peace that the night gave them. Sometime later, Hermione's thoughts moved to Harry and his invitation to this wedding and an idea sprang to mind. "Lucius?" A gentle hum of acknowledgement came from his chest, "Would you be my plus one at Harry and Ginny's wedding in December?" A pair of silver eyes turned to her, surprise evident in their depths, "You don't have to of course, I just…" He raised his hand and gave her a crooked smile, "It's alright my dear, I was merely surprised, I would be honoured to join as your plus one. When in December is it?" Hermione smiled shyly, "I'm not sure as yet, I'm still waiting for the formal invitation to come through." His lips curved up into half smirk as his eyes twinkled, "When you have the invitation and the date, send me an owl. We can go together to look for something to wear that compliments their theme." Hermione turned her gaze skyward after agreeing with Lucius' comment.

"Hermione, my dear, I have enjoyed myself immensely today but alas I must depart from your company." Hermione smiled, following his lead and standing up. Lucius readjusted Luciana into a more comfortable position and took Hermione's hand in his. Together they began the walk back to her home, Luciana still sleeping soundly against his neck and shoulder. All too soon, they came to a stop outside her home, "Thank you for joining us today Lucius, I really appreciate it and I'm pretty sure Luciana was beyond thrilled to have someone other than me with her as well." Lucius entered the now open front door, slowly ascending the stairs behind Hermione to place Luciana in bed. He ran his fingers across her forehead and stepped away from the bed, turning to see Hermione's shining eyes. Lucius and Hermione left Luciana's room and headed back down to the living room, "Thank you again Lucius, I really had a great day." Hermione felt him place a soft kiss against her forehead before his hand took hers, leaning down, he pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I too had a wonderful day today my dear." Hermione watched as he walked down her short path to the street, where he once more disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_End September 2004, Thursday,_

Hermione sat with Harry for lunch, Ron having sent an owl that he was unable to join them, "I've brought your official invitation for the wedding, Ginny said that our theme is hidden within the wording and I'm not allowed to reveal it." Hermione smiled at Harry's sheepish expression, "She knows how much I enjoy figuring things out." Taking the envelope from Harry, she slid it open and withdrew the invite;

_To Hermione J. Granger and guest,_

_Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_at the wedding of their daughter_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_To_

_Harry James Potter_

_Saturday, Eighteenth December_

_Two Thousand Four_

_At six o'clock in the evening_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country_

_England_

_"Rivers run with the embers of the fading sun"_

Looking at Harry with a large smile on her face, she couldn't help but chuckle at the words written on the bottom of the invite, "Really? I must be honest; she has been really clever with her wording. Thank you, Harry." The two of them fell into relative comfortable silence before Harry turned to her suddenly, "'Mione, have you already got a date for the wedding?" Lifting the napkin to her lips, she cleared them before responding. "Actually yes, I do." His surprise was evident as was his curiosity, "Oh? Who is it?" Hermione raised her brow with her lips pursed, "Harry, really. Am I not allowed to have a surprise of my own?" His expression shifted to one of sheepishness, "Sorry. I must've sounded like we did back in school." She chuckled, "A little. If you promise not to behave like a ponce, I'll tell you who it is… But, Harry, you must swear not to reveal who it is to anyone. If you do, I will hex you."

Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes shone with a genuine curiosity and she knew that he wouldn't break her trust. Still feeling apprehensive about revealing to Harry that she had invited Lucius, she cleared her throat and decided then, that it was now or never. "I've asked Lucius Malfoy to accompany me." Hermione watched as Harry's eyes grew wide, hatred and anger flitted through their green depths before a resigned acceptance was all she could see. "That was a bit unexpected but I suppose he has been trying to reform." Hermione nodded, "I've not been here for long but even I can see the small changes in him." Harry lifted his bushy brow and smirked, "Is there something else I should know?"

She flushed a deep red and hurried to busy her mouth with some of her tea, "Hermione, don't stall." She sucked on her bottom lip, "'Mione, I can see you're hiding something." Harry was trying not to laugh at the fight she was having with herself. "Alright, fine. Yes, there is something else." He smiled smugly, "I've been going out on a few dates with Lucius for just a little over a month now." Hermione looked at Harry's smug expression and rolled her eyes, "Shut up." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't be like the others and tell you off about him or give you a mouthful about the age gape, but I will be having a small word with Mr Malfoy when I see him next." She glared at him, "Don't you dare get involved." He leaned back in his chair, "I will speak to him. You are like a sister to me and I will warn him off hurting you in any way."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Having gotten home an hour prior from her meeting with Harry, Hermione had penned a letter to Lucius, she'd informed him of the date for the wedding as well as the colour theme. Walking out of her bedroom, she stopped near Luciana's, seeing her daughter almost nose deep in a book on Charms. "Have you found anything truly interesting in that book?" Luciana looked up from her book and grinned, "Yes mama, there are spells to make pineapples dance!" Pointing to the moving image of a pineapple with tiny legs dancing around a tabletop. "Will I get to learn this when I go to Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Indeed my child, you will learn that spell in your first year." A broad grin nearly split Luciana's face in two at hearing this, turning her eyes back to her book once more to continue scouring its pages.

Leaving her daughter to her reading, she continued down the passage toward the staircase, descending them and heading toward the kitchen where she would prepare their dinner. Taking out the vegetables and chicken, she began chopping and dicing, throwing each portion into the pot before turning to the chicken. Slicing thin pieces and placing them into the pan which she would use to seal it before she placed them into a bowl for when the vegetables had begun to boil. So focused on her task, she did not hear the sound of the owl that tapped at her window until it gave an impatient screech, scaring her half to death and causing her to slice through a piece of her finger. Hissing in pain as she dropped the knife to the counter, inspecting her bleeding wound after flinging her hand toward the window, opening it to let the owl in. "Bloody menace, look at what you made me do."

The owl, uncaring of the human's pain, merely hooted in annoyance, dropping the envelope upon the counter before flying back out of the window. Flicking her wrist to dislodge her wand, Hermione uttered the healing charm upon her finger, watching as the blood reabsorbed into her skin before knitting itself back together once more, leaving her finger blemish free. Finishing her slicing of the chicken, she moved to the now boiling pot and began placing the chicken into it. Only once she'd finished did she move over to the envelope, lifting it up and opening it, revealing a folded parchment within. After withdrawing said parchment, she began to read the response to her own;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your note has been well received._

_I trust that you will be able to join me this coming weekend? Perhaps we could meet for brunch before we begin our shopping for Mr Potter's wedding?_

_I do hope to see you soonest._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

Smiling to herself, she placed the letter back into the envelope and stepped back over to the stove to continue with dinner. Starting with the rice which would accompany the stew she'd already begun to cook. Thinking on what she would want to wear as she gave the chicken stew a stir, she decided that a nice dress would do wonderfully. Walking over to the kitchen door, Hermione called out to her daughter, "Luciana, wash up and come down please." After flicking her wand to set the table, she walked back into the kitchen to check on the rice. "I'm ready mama." The sound of her daughter's voice from the doorway had her turning to check over shoulder, "Good. Go sit and I'll be there in a minute." Watching as Luciana skipped away, she turned back to the food, beginning to dish it out once it was done.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day saw Hermione at her writing desk, quill in hand and steaming cup of tea next to her. She'd decided to owl Roberto to see how he was and how the businesses were going;

_Roberto,_

_This may come as a surprise but as you are aware of my other life, I thought a little bit of owl mail would do you some good._

_How are you?_

_How have the restaurants and the hotel been doing? All good I hope… I've not had a moment to actually inquire after them as I know they're in excellent hands!_

_You can send a reply with Lexi, she will wait for your response._

_All my best,_

_Hermione_

Folding the parchment in half before placing it into the envelope and sending it on its way with Lexi. Hermione stood up from the writing desk, finished her tea before moving toward her bathroom so she could take a shower and get ready for the day. Having finally gotten herself ready for the day, she made her way downstairs to begin making hers and Luciana's breakfast. She wanted to take a trip out to the grocery store as her pantry had started to look slightly bare, thinking about a plan of action for the day, Hermione decided to get their groceries first, then she would take Luciana to the park to play for a bit before they could go for an ice-cream. She'd then head back home for the remainder of the afternoon.

With that in mind, Hermione started by pouring a bowl of cereal out for Luciana before cutting up some fruit for herself. Calling for Luciana when she was ready, she walked over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. "Morning mama." Her bright-eyed daughter was pulling herself into her chair, grabbing her bowl of cereal and spoon. Eating their breakfast in silence, Hermione observed her daughter, her platinum blonde hair was in need of a cut which she thought about getting done sometime over the weekend, perhaps when she and Lucius were out shopping. "What are we doing today?" Taking Luciana's bowl away, Hermione moved over to the sink where she quickly washed them, placing them in the drying rack afterwards. "We're going to the store to get groceries and then we'll go to the park before coming home." Luciana smiled, "Can we get a packet of sweets?" Hermione turned her eyes to her daughter, "I'll think about it, go get your jacket and we'll leave."

Stepping out of the front door, Hermione took hold of Luciana's gloved hand and the two began their short walk to the grocery store that was a block away from them. The weather had turned colder overnight, the wind had picked up which would probably bring rain in the next couple of days. Pulling her coat tighter, buttoning it up before turning to Luciana and tightening her jacket as well. "I was thinking of taking you to get ice-cream as well but with this weather, I think a hot chocolate at home would be better." Luciana looked up a flash of disappointment flitting across her eyes before she smiled, "Can we watch a movie as well?" Hermione nodded with a small smile. Entering the store, Hermione grabbed a basket and headed straight to the vegetables, checking each item before placing it in her basket. Luciana was keeping close to her mother and helping her where she could, enjoying every moment. By the time they'd filled their basket, Hermione had begun moving down toward the sweet aisle, "You can choose one small bag of sweets, nothing sour." Luciana took her time to look at the different bags that were stacked up along the shelves, eventually pointing to a bag of jelly beans that she wasn't quite tall enough to reach, "These?" A nod was the only response she got, picking them up and placing them into her basket, Hermione walked toward the self-check-out section.

When they were done, they headed for the park, that is until Luciana called out to Hermione. "Mama, can we skip the park?" Looking over to where Luciana was walking, Hermione gave her a slow nod in response, "Are you sure?" Luciana looked up at her mother with a smile, "Yes, mama, I want to watch movies." Hermione took the proffered hand of her daughter and together they continued along the path towards their home, flipping their hoods up halfway when a light drizzle started to fall over Hampstead. Entering their home, Hermione allowed Luciana to pick out her movies from the DVD cupboard. With a flick of her wand, Hermione sent all the groceries to their correct spots in the pantry and fridge. Having put the kettle on to boil, she started preparing their hot chocolates. Luciana bounded into the kitchen, "I've got the movies ready mama." Hermione turned to look at her daughter and lifted her brow, "Which ones have you chosen?" Bringing their hot chocolates with her, Hermione followed behind Luciana as she headed for the living room. Luciana lifted three selected films, the first being _Chicken Run_ , the second _Ice Age_ and the last _Brother Bear_.

Hermione watched as her child placed the disc into the player, holding her mug to her lips and smiling behind it. When the opening scene of _Brother Bear_ started, Luciana became enraptured with the three brothers being chased by caribou. Hermione watched along with her for a little while before she picked up her book and began to read. Losing herself in the books pages just as her daughter had done with the film. Luciana was curled up against Hermione's side, her head resting against her waist and her fist curled tightly in the blanket that covered Hermione's legs. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she looked over to the telly by now the youngest brother had been transformed into a bear and was travelling through the wilderness with a bear cup and two moose on the backs of mammoths. Luciana's mug sat empty on the coffee table in front of them, Hermione ran her fingers through the soft platinum locks. With her fingers still gently moving through her daughter's hair, Hermione finally finished her hot chocolate. Her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't resist closing them for a rest, her daughter was comfortable against her side and was still entirely engrossed in the film.

When Hermione's eyes cracked open again it was to the sound of heavy rain as well as the background noise of the _Ice Age_ film menu. Letting her hand fall over to where Luciana lay, she smoothed her hair back. Lifting herself up from the couch, she gently extracted herself from beneath her daughter's sleeping form. Heading to the bathroom to relieve herself, Hermione finished up and made her way to the kitchen, where she found her house phone. Dialling the number for the local pizza parlour, she ordered two pizzas which would be their dinner, not having the inclination to make a proper meal for them. When their order had been placed, she headed back to the living room to wake Luciana up. Taking the disc out of the player, she placed it back into its container, turning both the player and the telly off. "Luciana, come on, time to wake up." Running her fingers across her side, she gently shook her, "Luciana, wake up love."

Blue-green eyes opened sleepily, a small yawn breaking free followed by a soft smile, "Hello mama." Smiling as she moved a strand of hair from her child's eyes, "Hi, come on young lady, let's get you dressed for bed and hopefully by the time we're done the pizza will be here." As if shocked with a cable, Luciana was up and off the couch rushing toward the staircase. "Come on mama, if we hurry the pizza will be here faster." Thudding footfalls echoed around the ground level of their home as Luciana ran up the stairs. "Luciana, no running in the house!" Her daughter's apology filtered down the stairs just as the _bang_ of a door hitting the wall was heard. Rubbing a hand over her face, she shook her head at Luciana's disregard for the rules. "Just like Harry and Ron." Muttering to herself as she made her way up the stairs and across the hallway toward her daughter's room. Entering her room, she found Luciana's clothes on the floor and her daughter fighting with the sleeves of her night shirt, her tiny blonde head stuck in one of the sleeves.

"Stand still you rule breaker. Let me help you." Pulling on the night shirt, Hermione removed it with a chuckle. Luciana's hair in a mess and eyes alight with mischievousness, Hermione pulled the shirt over her head, guiding her little arms through each sleeve before turning to the matching pants. "I believe you know how to put your pants on?" A raised eyebrow and a stern expression was sent Luciana's way and she giggled, "Yes, mama." Nodding, she got back to her feet and headed for the door, "When you're done, brush your hair and come downstairs." Luciana nodded enthusiastically before slipping her left leg into her pants leg, Hermione walked out of her daughter's room and headed for the stairs once more. When she was half way down the stairs, the doorbell sounded, signalling the arrival of their pizzas. Hurrying the rest of the way, she silently accioed her purse, pulling the door open the second her hand wrapped around the slim black leather of her purse. "Good evening, your pizza delivery ma'am." Hermione smiled and took the pizza boxes from the youngster. "That'll be thirty pound fifty pence, ma'am." Handing him the amount requested, Hermione bid him goodnight and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

**Chapter 5**

_Last weekend of September 2004,_

The weekend dawned slightly colder than the day before, a soft rain fell from a darkened sky. Hermione and Luciana walked down their street to an area she could apparate from, walking around the small bend and entering the abandoned alleyway, Hermione took hold of Luciana’s hand and with a slight twist disappeared with a soft pop. Appearing within Diagon Alley, they headed for the Leaky Cauldron which is where she and Lucius had agreed to have their brunch. Letting Luciana in first, she trailed behind her, watching as her daughter practically ran to where Lucius sat, “Hello sweetheart.” Wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, Luciana smiled broadly, “Hello Mr Malfoy.” Hermione came up behind them, a gentle smile in place at the sight of her daughter wrapped in an embrace with Lucius. “Good morning Lucius.” Taking a seat opposite him, watching as he gently poked Luciana’s nose, “Good morning my dear, how are you two lovely ladies doing?” 

Luciana slid out of his embrace, claiming the seat next to him with a happy giggle. “Mama and I watched movies yesterday with hot chocolate.” Her excitement kept a broad grin on her face. “Did you now and what was it that you watched?” Hermione smiled when Lucius briefly looked at her before he gave his full attention to Luciana as she began to tell him all about _Brother Bear_ and _Ice Age_. Hermione’s heart swelled as her stomach filled with butterflies, her ever increasing feelings toward Lucius were making her want to spend even more time with him than she already was. “Then what happened?” Hermione’s thoughts were interrupted by Lucius’ voice, turning her gaze to her child, she patiently listened along with Lucius as her daughter explained even more of the events that had happened in the movies to him. “These lights came from the sky and touched the mountain, then water was falling like a waterfall onto the mountain and the man turned into a bear!” Her childish glee was enough to make even Lucius curious about the film, “I think I may have to watch this movie with you, it sounds really good.” 

Luciana and Lucius continued to talk to each other for a short period and Hermione decided to order some drinks and a platter for them to share. “So how about we watch these movies one night and I can see how amazing they are?” Luciana nodded her head with a large smile, “I would love that!” Squeezing her into his side, Lucius placed a quick kiss on her head, “Good then it’s a date.” Turning his eyes to Hermione, he smiled. “And you my dear? How’s the week been treating you?” Hermione took a blueberry from the platter that had arrived moments before, popping it into her mouth a second later, “It’s been good thank you, I’m actually still waiting for Roberto to get back to me about the restaurants and hotel as I’ve not enquired about them for quite some time.” He nodded, having taken a strawberry from the platter himself, passing Luciana a slice of orange. “I’m going to need to check in with the manager at Tesoro Roberto as well, perhaps we could dine there one night and I can speak to her then.” Lucius nodded in agreement to her suggestion.

“That sounds lovely, we’ll need to arrange it for the week after next as unfortunately I’ve received a letter from Draco requesting my immediate presence in France.” Hermione lifted her brow in a silent question, “I’m not entirely sure as to what the issue is, all I know is that I am needed for an _urgent matter_.” Lucius rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with Draco’s letter. “When do you have to go to France? Were you needed today? I’m sure we can rearrange our shopping trip for when you return…” Hermione blushed when Lucius chuckled, “It’s alright my dear, I’ve informed him that I had a prior commitment for this weekend and would only arrive in France on Monday. I will spend a few days with him there and will return nearer to the end of the week. We are fine for today; you don’t need to worry.” Lifting his glass of pumpkin juice to his lips, Lucius took a hearty sip, his gaze on Hermione as she fussed with Luciana and her daughter’s food. He could spend so much time with them both and never tire of their presence, having Luciana and Hermione in his life was like a balm to a burn.

Hermione caught him staring and blushed once again, “What? Is there something on my face?” Lucius chuckled at Hermione’s question and shook his head, dislodging a stray strand from his hair tie. “No, I was merely admiring a beautiful witch.” Hermione’s cheeks blossomed to an even darker shade of red, ducking her head as she pushed a portion of her own hair behind her ear. “I will hazard a guess and say that Ms Weasley and Mr Potter have informed you of the colours in which we are to arrive in?” Hermione nodded; her mouth full with a slice of orange. After swallowing, she looked back to Lucius, “The invitation had a little message at the bottom, which I’ve deciphered to be navy and maroon. I would like to have a navy dress with a maroon accent. I thought perhaps we could get you a navy suit.” Lucius nodded thoughtfully, he would prefer to take his business to Twilfitt and Tattings as he was a long-standing client of theirs, “Then we’ll go to Twilfitt, I’ve been going to them for years. What will Luciana be dressed in?” Hermione thought for a moment of Luciana's attire for the wedding, still unsure on how to dress her.

“Perhaps she could match you and myself in a navy dress?” Hermione looked at her daughter, watching as she picked apart the litchi in front of her. “I think that will do nicely.” Lucius concurred with Hermione’s words, looking over at Luciana as well. “Mama, I need the bathroom.” Hermione nodded, looking at Lucius a moment later, “I’ll be right back.” He smiled, watching as mother and daughter walked away. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look, he spotted an older woman with greying hair looking at him with a kind smile, “I just have to say, you have a very beautiful daughter, those eyes of hers are simply amazing. You and your witch must be so proud.” Lucius felt his lips spread into a smile at the older woman’s words, “Thank you, that’s really kind of you.” Patting Lucius’ shoulder, the older woman smiled and nodded before continuing on toward the door that would lead her into muggle London. 

Feeling his heart filled with a touch of pride at the woman’s words, he couldn’t help but wonder on what it would be like to father a child with Hermione. Would they have chestnut or silver blonde hair, or would it be a perfect mix of the two. Would their eyes be like Hermione’s or his or perhaps their colour would mix. His thoughts then drifted to Hermione, he wanted to ask her if she would be his girlfriend officially as they were still only dating, he wanted to be able to call her his, and be able to kiss her forehead and her lips. He wanted to have that with her where he didn’t have to be so formal all the time with her, touch her hair more often, hold her hand more. Pull her into his chest and kiss her passionately. Deciding that when he got back from France, he would ask her to become his. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” Breaking out of his thoughts, he found a smiling Hermione sitting in front of him, her eyes alight with curiosity. “Oh, nothing much. I was just trying to see if I could figure out what Draco could possibly need me for.” Hermione nodded in acceptance of his words and turned her gaze to the young waiter, calling for their bill so they could continue with their day.

Once they’d paid for their drinks and food, Lucius lifted Luciana out of the seat and placed her onto his hip, he led the way to the exit of the Leaky Cauldron and together he and Hermione made their way up the cobbled street to where Twilfitt and Tattings was housed. “Mama, can we get ice-cream today please?” Hermione, shielded from the rain by means of an umbrella she’d produced from her wand, turned with a raised eyebrow, “Do you not see the rain Luciana? It is far too cold for an ice-cream.” Luciana pouted and turned her gaze to Lucius who lifted his own eyebrow in question. “Don’t look at me sweetheart, your mama has already said no.” Her pouting lip jutted out just a smidge more and she turned her eyes away from both adults. “Luciana, stop behaving like a petulant child. You know I do not tolerate behaviour like this and to do so in front of Mr Malfoy is even more unacceptable.” Hermione gave Lucius an apologetic smile to which he nodded. Luciana turned her own gaze to Lucius again, “I’m sorry.” She whispered to him, letting her head fall upon his shoulder in defeat. He accepted with a small press of his lips to her head, “It’s alright poppet.” 

When they’d finally walked into Twilfitt and Tattings, Hermione departed from Lucius and went in search of a dress for herself and Luciana, “Can I stay with you?” Lucius placed Luciana onto her feet again and smiled, “Of course you can.” He made his way over to the counter and requested for a fitting. “I would like a three-piece navy-blue suit, it will need to have a maroon tie and pocket fold as well please, in your best quality.” The gentlemen behind the counter immediately got to work, flicking his wand to and fro, measuring tapes and pins coming out of their hiding places as the older wizard walked toward Lucius. “Follow me please Mr Malfoy.” Following behind the man, Lucius kept his hand in Luciana’s, guiding her through the many rows of different clothing items until they reached the back of the store where the fitting would take place. After Lucius took his outer robe off, he was left in only his shirt and slacks, “You know the procedure Mr Malfoy, keep still please.” Lucius having been through this for many years, did as requested and kept still. He felt the measuring tapes circle his arms, his legs, his upper and lower waist and his chest. Material wrapped around him, tightening in the right areas until the pins were inserted. 

Meanwhile across the store, Hermione was ghosting her fingertips over a dress she’d seen, it was just what she’d had in mind. Taking the dress over to the fitting area for the ladies, she was immediately assisted by an elderly witch, “Hello dear.” Hermione smiled in greeting and handed the dress over, “I’d like to have this fitted to my body if you please, it’s for my best friend’s wedding.” The witch smiled kindly in response, taking the dress from Hermione before waving her wand and erecting the privacy screens. Thereafter Hermione was asked to strip to her underwear to get the best fit on the dress and soon she found herself with the dress on, hugging her curves in the right places. Turning to where the mirrors were, she got a good look at herself and smiled, the dress was sleeveless and floor length with a lace backing and a deep plunging neckline, it had a maroon satin ribbon belt that was just the right thickness to compliment the dress and not overpower it. Looking at the older witch, Hermione smiled, “I’d like to take it please, it’s perfect.” The older witch nodded and waved her wand, returning Hermione to her original dress, letting her put herself back in order shortly after. “Would you like any additional charms placed onto the dress dear?” Hermione lifted her gaze to that of the older woman, “Yes please, a repellent to dirt and stains and a cooling and heating charm too please.” Nodding, the witch once again departed from Hermione’s side, leaving her to finish fastening her travelling cloak around her shoulders.

Lucius looked up when he heard Hermione talking with Luciana, admiring how the younger witch doted on her daughter, even if she were strict, he could see the love she had for her daughter. “We’re sorted Mr Malfoy; I assume all the usual charms are to be placed upon the dress?” Lucius nodded, turning his gaze briefly to Hermione before settling on Luciana, “I’d like to have the little one fitted for a navy-blue dress as well. All the same charms.” The older wizard nodded and beckoned Luciana over, calling for his wife to join him so they could sort out the child. Hermione stood next to Lucius and smiled at her daughter, watching as she was measured and the material adjusted every so often until Hermione gave the approval on the style. “That’s perfect, thank you.” Lucius walked over to Luciana when she’d been sorted and pulled her up into his arms once more, “Did you like my dress?” He nodded, “I did indeed, you looked beautiful poppet.” Hermione requested for a small piece of satin be added to their purchase for Luciana’s hair and soon thereafter, the purchases were taken care of and they made their way outside once more.

“Would you and Luciana like to come to the Manor? I know it holds a horrid memory for you but I’ve made large changes to the Manor itself, I promise, it looks nothing like it once did. We can even have an early dinner and enjoy the remainder of the day by the lake that borders the grounds if that helps?” Hermione, startled by his invitation, took a few minutes to respond, her eyes full of curiosity at the mention of change as well as a bit of apprehension. “It might take me awhile to warm up to the Manor but an evening near the lake sounds wonderful, thank you.” Lucius nodded and tightened his hold on Luciana before taking Hermione’s hand in his own, “Ready?” Hermione took a deep breath before releasing it slowly and nodding her head, Lucius not wanting to prolong it any more, twisted them into his smokey apparition. Departing Diagon Alley in seconds and moments later, they were standing outside the large dark washed double doors of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione feels an involuntary shudder rack her body before she steps across the threshold, “Are you alright my dear?” Nodding her head, she allows her eyes to lift from their spot on the floor. Her jaw dropping open at the sight that lay before her, where there were once a double set of stairs that led to the room in which she was tortured, now lay a large open foyer that ran the length of the Manor itself. She could see a large floor to ceiling glass wall straight ahead that overlooked a large forest, turning her eyes to the left, she saw three doors that she assumed led to his study and drawing rooms and perhaps the kitchens. To her right was an open archway that led to what looked to be a large open planned dining room and living room, “Is that a television, Lucius?” He turned his head to look behind him and nodded, “Indeed, after a lot of hard work and a number of enchantments, we finally managed to get the muggle electricity to work with our magic, I had to rebuild the front section of the Manor twice before we got it right.” Luciana wiggled a little until Lucius placed her back on her feet, “Can I go look please?” Lucius nodded and watched as the young girl rushed through the archway.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d changed it since I was last here. It looks amazing and so bright, unlike before.” He nodded, keeping his eyes upon her, gauging her expression as she took in the sights. “What do those three doors lead to?” Pointing to the door closest to her, Lucius started explaining, “This door is to my study the second is to the kitchens and the last door is where you’ll find the stairs that will lead to the six guest rooms on the first floor and then to my bedroom on the second floor. As you can see, the area where Luciana is, is the dining room and living room combined.” Pointing to the back part of the Manor, Lucius smiled, “The back gardens are through the door just in the right-hand corner, which is where the peacocks are as well as the rose and orchid garden. To the left of the Manor is the forest and the cordoned off area where I grow the vegetables and herbs and to the right is where the lake runs through and of course, where we’ll be enjoying the rest of the evening.” Hermione took it all in, her body relaxing the longer he spoke until she found herself feeling a lot more comfortable than she had before.

“You’ve done an amazing job Lucius, truly. We can enjoy dinner indoors and perhaps you can show me the gardens after?” He nodded, snapping his fingers to call on his favourite house elf, “Master calls?” Hermione looked at the little creature, noting the clean white and green toga with the Malfoy family crest on the breast. “Yes, Poppy could you please ask Pip to prepare dinner for three tonight.” Poppy the little green-eyed elf nodded with a small smile, looking at Hermione with her large eyes. “Of course, Master.” Lucius smiled at Hermione when Poppy disappeared to do as he requested, “You’ve truly changed Mr Malfoy.” Lucius puffed his chest in pride, “Thank you Ms Granger, a lovely compliment from a lovely witch.” She could feel her cheeks warm at his own compliment and she smiled shyly up at him. When Hermione and Lucius finally moved out of the foyer it was with Lucius leading her up the stairs to give her a tour of the refurbished Manor. He showed her the guest bedrooms, noting how each one had its own en-suite bathroom and how each room was made up in neutral colours. He then took her up to where his bedroom was, chuckling at how her eyes widened at the size of his room, “It’s the whole floor.” 

Hermione took in the décor, it was made up with aquamarine and black, there was a skylight above the bed and the large glass wall had no curtains of any kind, there was a balcony that ran the length of the glass wall as well. The room itself was spacious, he had no clutter at all, there was a dressing table with a singular hairbrush upon its service. From what she could see, he had a walk-in closet and a hidden bathroom, but it was the bed that caught her attention, for a single wizard, it was massive. It looked to be a double king size and it was covered in what appeared to be black satin with an aquamarine throw hanging across the bottom. Lucius then led Hermione to his bathroom which was home to a claw-foot bath tub and a large shower, there were two basins and a floor to ceiling mirror that made the actual space look larger, his colour scheme in the bathroom was aquamarine and white. After walking back down the stairs to the ground floor, Lucius smiled at her, “What do you think?” Hermione turned back around to face him, “Your bedroom is beautiful, the bathroom is also really amazing. I love the glass wall that you have, it must be incredible to sit out there in the morning and have a cup of tea.” He nodded and gave her a charming smile, “I do enjoy spending my time out there and with being alone, I normally am either in my room or down here watching the television.” 

“Speaking of…” Looking in the direction of the living room, both Hermione and Lucius spotted Luciana lying on the couch with the television on. “She looks comfortable, why don’t we continue, I haven’t shown you the library yet and as I recall, you have a deep love of books.” Smiling, she turned to follow him down toward the second glass wall, only stopping when he placed his hand on the empty wall and pushed, where there was nothing but a wall, now stood an enormous library, “Sweet Merlin. Lucius, it’s massive! Have you incorporated an expansion charm?” He chuckled and motioned her in, “Go on, have a look and yes, it’s been given a rather lovely expansion ward.” Hermione took her time to look around, completely missing the soft look in Lucius’ silver eyes as he watched her roam the room in awe. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her but with his pureblood ways he wouldn’t take advantage of her, “Not yet anyway.” He muttered to himself. Hermione eventually made her way back to where he stood, her eyes shining and her mouth pulled into a large grin, “I could get lost in here.” Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss, “Perhaps one day, you can.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that evening, after they’d had their dinner, Luciana had gone back to the television and Lucius had taken Hermione out the back of the Manor. They strolled through the multitude of flowers both magical and non-magical, she’d been in awe of the wonders that were the Malfoy Gardens. “This is truly beautiful Lucius; I could quite easily see myself out here more often.” Biting her lip at her admission, she looked up at him, only to find his eyes shining with a hint of joy, “I assure you my dear, I could’ve been out in the gardens a lot more in the past but alas with all the upheaval that befell this Manor all those years ago, I tend to stay within the solitude of my room, the only place that was untouched by the evil that was my former life.” Hermione felt a pang of sadness touch at her heart, hearing a man of Lucius’ standing admitting this was a vulnerability she never thought he had. A strong wizard in his own might, a former Death Eater and blood supremacist and here he was, standing before her, opening up his heart. “If I had possession of a Time-Turner, I would go back and fix everything, force my younger self to run away when my mind was still untainted by the rubbish my father spewed. I would never have followed his footsteps, kissing the heels of a megalomaniac who was nothing more than a half blood lunatic with a horrid upbringing.” 

Hermione followed behind him as he slowly walked along the path, his voice loud enough for her to hear from where she stood. “I would give anything to have a normal life, one where there was only peace. I would have brought my son up with love and not with hate…” Hermione listened as he trailed off in thought, she slowly brought her hand up to his elbow, slowly turning his body to face hers. “I’m sorry my dear, you shouldn’t have to listen to the ramblings of an old man.” She shook her head, moving her hand from his elbow to his cheek. “Lucius, you’re not an old man and you’re not rambling. You are sharing a part of your past with me, something that affected how you felt within your own home.” He unwittingly leaned into her palm and she felt a flutter in her stomach. “Come my dear, let’s continue.” She smiled and followed behind him, “Would you tell me more?” He turned to look over his shoulder, his silvery blue eyes looking into her curious honey eyes. “What would you like to know?” They came to a stop next to the open body of water and Lucius gazed upon its clear waters, taking a deep breath in before turning to look at Hermione. She was looking up to where the moon shone, its ethereal glow reflecting in her eyes, he could feel a flutter in his chest, he was beginning to feel differently toward her. “Could you tell me about your childhood?” His eyes focused back on her, “Come sit with me.” 

They took a seat on the bench he’d conjured; he crossed his legs and kept his eyes on the water, watching as it rippled with the breeze. “I was born into a bloodline consisting of only dark wizards, wizards who have been crazy over their hatred of muggles from the time of the Founders, Armand Malfoy my ancestor came over from France with the Norman invasions and became friends with William the Conqueror and it was from this friendship that we have Malfoy Manor and this enormous property. It was also during this time that he learned of magical marriage contracts and began searching for a wife of pureblood, a woman that would have come from only purebloods and thus began the notion of blood supremacy that was passed down through the generations. According to a story that was passed down from father to father, our family has a supposed curse that never allows for more than one child, a male heir, to be born per father per generation…” Hermione looked over to the Manor where her daughter was, she wondered if she should speak with Lucius tonight about her or not. Turning to look at him, she opened her mouth but he spoke up again.

“I imagine that if there were any disowned Malfoy’s, not that there is any evidence of such, they would most probably only have a male heir themselves, although from what my father told me when I was but a mere seven years, should a Malfoy that is of magic and not a squib be disowned, our family magic is stripped from them. If that were to happen, I wonder if they would be able to father more than one male heir…” Hermione could see his eyes become darker, a sadness shadowed his pale features, her heart squeezed in her chest at the crestfallen man before her. “Oh, how I prayed to Morgana to give me a daughter after Draco.” Lucius turned his eyes to her when she shifted to face him fully, “You must think me so weak.” His lips turned down at the edges and he turned away, _what is wrong with you man, why are you suddenly so shy_. “Lucius, you’re not weak, you’re sharing a part of your most private thoughts, that in itself is a difficult task...” She placed her delicate hand upon his jaw and turned his head to face her, “That takes a great deal of courage to do and if you think that’s a weakness then you’re mad.” He leaned into her touch and smiled, “What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet witch such yourself.” Hermione’s stomach did flip-flops when his lips kissed her palm, his silvery blue eyes fluttering closed as he did so.

“Lucius, there is something I wish to speak with you about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a small break from writing, I've got a small writer's block at the moment. When I've gotten over this, I'll pick the pen once again... So to speak ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

_Last weekend of September 2004,_

Still seated under the cover of night, Lucius shifted until he was facing Hermione completely, his expression that of curiosity and a hint of nervousness. Her own nervousness was showing which further increased his own, “I have to travel to Russia in a few days and will be gone for quite some time…” She cursed herself internally, _that is not what you were supposed to say Hermione! You daft fool!_ Clenching her teeth together in frustration at her own stupidity, why was she so scared to tell him, _his family couldn’t be cursed if his own brother is your child’s grandfather for Merlin’s sake!_ She was shaken from her internal shouting “Are you not coming back?” His expression looked downcast and slightly crestfallen; her face twisted into confusion. “Of course I am, I’m just needing to sort out some work-related stuff is all.” She moved her hand to capture his and squeezed his palm, “You’re insane if you think I’m going to leave you.” His mouth nearly dropped open in shock, his heart fluttering with his happiness. “I’ll come with you.” Now it was Hermione’s turn to be shocked, “You want to come with me?” He nodded, pulling their hands to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles with a serene smile. “I will follow you to the ends of the earth my dear.” A beautiful blush adorned her cheeks as another bout of fluttering entered her stomach and heart. 

“It’s going to be an interesting trip, you’ll be able to see mine and Robby’s restaurant, The Alexia. Though I must warn you, it will be undergoing a large refurbishment so I will be there for as long as I can. I will understand if you cannot stay for as long…” Lucius immediately rebuffed her mid-sentence, “I will stay as long as you need me.” Hermione shook her head, “I could never expect that of you Lucius, you have other matters to attend to I’m sure.” He chuckled, his eyes briefly glancing to the still waters next to them before he looked at her with an unreadable expression, “As I mentioned earlier, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and if it takes me an eternity, then so be it. I will stay with you for the duration of your stay and unless something comes up, you’re stuck with me.” She giggled and finally accepted his words. He stood up, turning to face her and extending his hand to her, “It’s getting quite late and Luciana is probably already asleep in front of the television.” Hermione nodded, accepting his outstretched hand. Once she was standing beside him, he took her hand and looped it through his arm, placing his larger one atop hers. They made their way back to the Manor slowly and silently, both enjoying each other's company. Hermione was still berating herself for not telling him of his relation to her daughter and Lucius couldn’t help but wonder if he’d missed an opportunity to claim her lips for the first time… So perfect, his mind whispered to him as he led her back through the glass door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_First week of October 2004,_

Lucius had already left for France and Hermione was left to her own devices for the time being until his return which is when they would plan their trip to Russia. Hermione had decided to contact the Front of House manager at Tesoro Roberto to schedule a meeting, she’d then owled Minerva for a small catch-up which had been responded to with a date and time within the hour of her owl being sent. Hermione had laughed at her former Head of House’s excitement and had informed Luciana that they would be visiting Professor McGonagall in two days at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading when a knock sounded at her door, placing her bookmark in the book, she stood up and walked over to see who would be visiting her. Opening the door, she found a smiling Harry, “Hi ‘Mione.” She quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, “Harry, what are you doing here?” He rubbed the back of his head, his expression morphing into desperation, “Can I stay here for a few hours?” Moving to let him in.

“What’s happened?” Hermione watched as her friend practically squirmed where he stood. “Ginny is busy with some arrangement for the wedding and I’m afraid that my presence is _‘no longer required Harry James Potter’_ so I was hoping that you would allow me to spend a couple hours here or until I’m allowed back?” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend, “You’re more than welcome to stay, I’m afraid we’re not doing much besides sitting at home.” He shrugged, “I don’t mind as long as I’m not in the way for Gin.” Hermione shook her head and turned toward the kitchen, “Make yourself at home, do you want anything to drink?” Harry plopped down into the armchair as he looked back over to where she stood, “A tea would go down nicely.” Heading back into her kitchen, she prepared a pot of tea and got some biscuits out of the pantry cupboard. When Hermione had finished in the kitchen, she went back out to where Harry was sitting, “Where’s Luciana?” Harry looked around as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the platinum blonde. “She’s upstairs playing, she’ll come down when she’s tired of being alone.” Hermione took her seat back on the couch, placing her book onto the coffee table as she did so.

Looking over at her friend she couldn’t help letting her thoughts wander, she imagined her own wedding, probably wouldn’t be lavish and she highly doubted that it would consist of her being dressed in white due to her having had Luciana already. She could imagine herself dressed in a cream or light pink dress, nothing ostentatious, just something simple, waiting for her dressed in an all-black three-piece suit, his luscious platinum locks tied back with a simple black ribbon… “Hermione?” Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at Harry. “Yes?” He chuckled, “Where did you go?” She rubbed her hand over her eyes, “Sorry Harry, my mind wandered away from me. What did you say?” He chuckled again and gave her a knowing smile, “Are you thinking of a certain someone?” Her cheeks warmed at his question, “Perhaps…” He took her hand in his and squeezed, “I’m glad that you’re happy, I know he’s really making an effort to reform. After you left it was strange…” Hermione watched as he sighed and moved back in his seat before he looked at her again. “The three of them came forward while we were all searching for the Death Eaters that had fled, I spoke on Narcissa’s behalf as she had blatantly lied to Voldemort about me being dead. She was cleared after the Ministry had done a check on her memories as well.” Hermione picked up her tea cup as Harry placed a biscuit in his mouth.

After he’d swallowed, Harry continued speaking “Draco spent time in muggle London under house arrest, his wand was kept in a vault within the Ministry and he had to survive as a muggle for a year. He chose this over spending a year within Azkaban, frankly so would I if I were in his shoes. Lucius was by far the most co-operative with the Aurors, he gave away more names than we’d had before, told us of safe houses and residences not listed in Ministry records. For this freely given information he was placed on house arrest and was fined a large sum of money for his past transgressions. His new wand has a trace on it which will only fall away in another year’s time this was of course, part of Kingsley’s ruling along with him having to integrate with the muggles, it was his only choice otherwise he’d have ended up in Azkaban.” Hermione stared at Harry as he took a sip of tea, his green eyes pierced her own. “That was a lot of information, are you allowed to speak of this though?” He lifted one side of his mouth in a half smile before shaking his head, “Not really but you’re not about to speak to anyone about it, I know you ‘Mione, you’ve always kept secrets.” She lifted her brow and gave him a stern glare. “That’s beside the point Harry and you know it. You can’t speak of official Ministry related issues with anyone, myself included, you can get into a lot of trouble.” He shrugged and she sighed, “Thank you for sharing it with me though.” He smiled and gave her a wink, “Now you know that Lucius will be genuine with you.”

They sat and chatted well into the evening before a knock at her door had her getting up, “I’ll be back now.” Harry merely nodded as she headed for the door. Opening the oak door, she found herself face-to-face with Ginny, the red head stood tall and proud. Hermione breathed her name in a whisper, “It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?” Hermione nodded as Ginny gave her a crooked smile, “Is Harry here?” Again, Hermione found herself nodding, “Yeah, he’s in the living room, come in.” Moving aside to allow her inside, Hermione watched as Ginny strode in. Leading her through the entrance hall and into the living room, Hermione motioned to where Harry sat. “Gin? Everything alright?” Harry sheepishly glanced to Hermione before he stood up and approached his soon to be wife. “I would have been if you were at home to help me, Harry Potter.” Hermione feeling an impending argument brewing turned to Ginny and smiled. “Tea Ginny?” Ginny turned to look at Hermione, her eyes brimming with restrained anger, “No thanks, I think Harry and I will head home.” Hermione nodded, grateful that they wouldn’t have their fight in her home. “Thanks for this afternoon ‘Mione, see you soon yeah?” Harry gave her a tight hug before he turned back to his fiancé. “I’m sorry my visit wasn’t as it should be but I’ve left James with Kreacher.” Hermione shook her head, “It’s alright, I completely understand. When everything is calm again, we can have lunch.” After a brief hug, Hermione bid farewell to her friends.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione and Luciana quietly made their way up the long path toward the main entrance of Hogwarts, Luciana’s eyes roamed the whole outside area while Hermione’s heart filled with warmth at being back in the place, she once called home. “Hermione!” Turning at the booming voice of one Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione grinned, “Hagrid!” Nearly rushing in her haste to get to the half giant, she momentarily forgot about Luciana, throwing her arms around him and hugging him for all she was worth. “It’s so good to see you!” He hugged her back and choked back his tears, “Look how grown up yer are an’ who’s this?” Hermione moved away from Hagrid and turned to look at her daughter. “This is my daughter Luciana… Luciana this is Hagrid, one of my oldest friends and the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.” Hagrid smiled broadly at the young girl in front of him, “She’s got yer nose an’ mouth.” Luciana looked up at Hagrid and smiled, “You’re a giant!” Hagrid chuckled as Luciana squinted while walking around him, lifting her hand she offered it to him for a handshake, “Mummy didn’t tell me there were giants at school.” Hermione shook her head and turned her eyes to Hagrid, “Sorry Hagrid, she seems to have inherited my lack of restraint.” He gently shook Luciana’s hand. “‘Tis a’right.” The sound of the entrance hall doors opening had the three of them turn, standing in all green robes, her pointed hat upon her head stood Minerva McGonagall. 

“Hermione, Hagrid, Luciana.” Each of them smiled as she made her way over to where they stood. “I bumped into Hagrid along the way, sorry that it made us a bit late.” Minerva waved her concerns away as Luciana wrapped her tiny arms around her legs, “Hello sweetheart, welcome to Hogwarts.” Smiling down at the child of her favourite student, Minerva gently ran her hand over the top of her head. “Right then, t’was nice teh see yer again Hermione.” Hagrid gave them a small wave as he walked away. Hermione turned to Minerva and smiled, “Sorry about that.” Luciana stepped away from Minerva and began to follow her as she led them inside. Hermione watched as Luciana looked at all the soldier statues that were once again back in their place around the entrance hall. Minerva pointed out some pictures and statues as she explained them to her daughter, whose face was alight with child-like fascination, “These particular suits of armour were worn by the wizards who once protected the castle from the horrid creatures that once lived in the forbidden forest many, many years ago.” Luciana’s eyes took in everything around her, she even went so far as to touch the suits as they passed them.

By the time they got to Minerva’s office, Luciana knew where all the classrooms were, met Mr Filch and Mrs Norris his cat and had even met Nearly Headless Nick. “Would you care for a cup of tea while we wait for lunch?” Hermione nodded, asking for a pumpkin juice for Luciana. “Of course, I’ll have Winky sort it out.” Turning to where the two previous Headmaster’s portraits hung, Hermione smiled at seeing them both with their eyes closed as they slept in their chairs. Minerva had taken Luciana over to where the sorting hat sat and was explaining how the process worked when Winky arrived with their lunch. Dishing some vegetables and mash onto Luciana’s plate after she’d pointed to each item, Hermione left her to eat. “So tell me, have you found someone since you’ve been back?” Minerva watched as Hermione’s cheeks darkened a shade before she turned her eyes to meet Minerva’s. “Actually, yes, I have.” Raising a brow in question she waited for Hermione to voice who it was. “And who is this lucky wizard?” Again, she noted the darkening of the younger witch’s cheeks. “Lucius Malfoy.” Both of Minerva’s eyebrows lifted as her eyes widened, Hermione looked over to where Luciana sat playing with a little trinket, “So he is her…” Hermione’s head jerked in Minerva’s direction, “No!” Shaking her head, Hermione tore her gaze from those of her former Head of House. “No, he is most definitely not.” 

Hermione looked back to Minerva and smiled, “He and I have only been dating for the last couple weeks, we’re not even an official couple.” Minerva smiled and Hermione noticed the twinkling in her eyes, “And were he to ask you officially?” Hermione could feel the warmth of her blush as she looked away, “I’m not opposed to it…” Minerva chuckled, “That’s not what I asked.” Hermione suddenly felt shy and kept quiet for a few moments, “I would accept.” Minerva smiled kindly, reaching across the table to pat Hermione’s arm, “He’s doing a lot better than before and I do believe that your involvement with him will only bring the happiness he’s been searching for, for many years.” Smiling back at Minerva, Hermione turned her eyes back to Luciana, “Will Winky be able to take her for a walk around the castle and keep her safe? There’s something I wish to speak of but not with her present.” Minerva nodded and summoned Winky. “Can you please take Luciana for a walk around the castle, when we have concluded our discussion, I will call for her return.” Winky bowed and immediately turned to Luciana, “Luciana, this is Winky, she is going to take you for a walk while mummy and Professor McGonagall speak.” Luciana turned to look at Winky and gasped in surprise, “What are you?” Winky looked at Minerva in question and received a subtle nod, “Winky is a house elf…” Hermione watched as her daughter was taken from the office, with Winky still informing her of what she was. 

Hermione turned back to face Minerva who was giving her a small smile, “What is it you wished to speak about?” Minerva watched as her former student leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs before she sighed. “I went through to Gringotts and had a blood test performed on Luciana… It turns out Luciana is related to the Malfoy’s.” Minerva’s eyes widened as she looked at Hermione. “How?” Searching Minerva’s eyes, Hermione could see general curiosity in her green eyes. “Lucius Malfoy’s brother, who was a squib, fathered a child who then fathered my daughter… Luciana’s father is Lucius’ nephew.” Minerva picked up her teacup and took a sip. “Hence the signature platinum locks.” Hermione nodded. “Does he know?” Hermione sighed, shaking her head softly, “No and believe me, I am wanting to tell him, Merlin Minerva, I had the opportunity a few days ago but I just couldn’t get the words out. I’m hoping that while we’re in Russia, I’ll be able to speak with him about it… Merlin’s beard, that’s going to be very hard.” Hermione dropped her head into her hands and groaned. Looking back up at her former Professor, she could see her slight shock and continued speaking. “He believes that his family carries a curse in their bloodline which prevents them from siring a second child, his own brother is proof that, that is incorrect, even if he was a squib.” 

Minerva’s eyes were narrowing slowly in thought, “I believe Nicholas Malfoy the second is the brother of whom you speak?” Hermione nodded slowly, “Yes, the Goblin said that Abraxas Malfoy made it quite clear that Nicholas did not exist and Lucius was to never find out about him.” Minerva nodded and a voice from somewhere behind her spoke up, “That is indeed correct Miss Granger, Lord Malfoy made it abundantly clear that if anyone were to speak of the boy, they would face dire consequences and I believe that a few Obliviates were cast upon the young heir at one point or another…” Hermione turned to see Phineas Nigellus Black, her brow lifted in question. “My descendants used to speak quite openly within the halls of Black Manor and that is where the poor boy found out a few times in error when he was visiting with Bellatrix and Narcissa.” Minerva’s eyes widened as did Hermione’s, “So Lucius’ own father violated him a number of times?” Minerva shook her head sadly and Phineas nodded. “Yes child, Lord Malfoy was a horrid man and did not care for anyone but his House name and blood purity.” Hermione was disgusted at what she heard, “That’s horrible!” Phineas merely nodded; Minerva was appalled and Hermione was struggling with a bit of anger at a man long dead for his mistreatment of his second born son.

“Unfortunately my dear, he was not the only wizard and Lord of his House that did that, my own sons did it to their own children.” Hermione was disgusted, “I do sometimes wonder if that is why young Walburga and Bellatrix were crazed by the time they reached adulthood. The two of them were often on the receiving end of spells and curses as they grew up… Pollux, Cygnus and Sirius were horrid fathers, their wands did the speaking in their Houses.” Hermione was getting more upset the longer he spoke, “That is disgusting! It’s no wonder the purebloods that followed that idiot were such a messed-up bunch! It was their bloody fathers and their need for absolute control!” Minerva had made her way over to Hermione and had placed her hand upon the younger girl’s shoulder. “It’s alright Hermione, I understand your anger but remember most of them were victims as well, it’s hard for us to understand as we weren’t brought up the way they were and you are currently dating Lucius, you’ve seen with your own eyes how that man has changed since the second war came to an end. Don’t let the mistakes of the past, determine your future.” Hermione covered Minerva’s hand with her own and smiled up at her gratefully. “Thank you, Minerva. Once again, I find myself learning something from you.” She received a squeeze to her shoulder in response.

She turned to look at Phineas, “I’m sorry for losing my temper, thank you for supplying me with that information. I needed to hear it.” Phineas smiled and bowed his head slightly, “Anytime Miss Granger.” Turning to look at Minerva once again, Hermione smiled. “We can bring Luciana back now; I think she’s been left with Winky a bit too long.” Minerva chuckled but called for the Hogwarts elf to return. After getting her now very happy daughter back and saying their farewells with promises of more visits, Hermione took Luciana into Hogsmeade Village to show her around, stopping at Zonko’s and Honeydukes along the way. “Are you ready to head home?” Luciana looked up at her mother, eyes shining with pure joy and nodded. Taking her hand in her own, Hermione twisted into her apparition and together they disappeared. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Second week of October 2004,_

Over the course of the following week Hermione receives a reply from Roberto, informing her that everything had been running smoothly and that he had hired another two members of staff due to the rise in popularity of The Alexia. He had also mentioned that he thought the restaurant would most likely need to undergo a refurbishment to incorporate another section for seating. Hermione had responded with her agreement, wondering if he would like for her to travel to Russia to begin the process of getting the council approval and the relevant quotes from construction companies. Roberto decided to give Hermione a call, discussing her suggestion which he’d agreed to. He’d said it would be better for her to go as he had his hands full with the _Sølv Måne_ , after asking after said restaurant, Hermione had found out that the kitchen staff were underperforming and this was causing the critiques to write scathing articles about their presentation. Hermione had been displeased with this information and was ready to say so, but Roberto had beaten her to it by informing her that he was already interviewing potential replacements.

It was a day after all of this had transpired that Hermione found herself in the company of Lucius once more, having just relayed everything to him, she had lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a heavy sip. “That sounds quite stressful.” Hermione looked over the rim of her glass at Lucius’ words, “I’m sure that Roberto will be fine with finding replacements, thoroughly stressed out but fine.” He chuckled when she shook her head, “You’re quite right, he seems to handle the pressure far better than I ever did.” Twisting her hand until it was palm up against Lucius’, she entwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing soothingly against her flesh. “What news do you have?” He leaned back slightly with a soft sigh, “Well as you know, I was in France after Draco sent word to me that he’d been having some trouble with the French Ministry as well as the Gringotts branch there.” Hermione’s eyes reflected her confusion, which Lucius picked up on, he responded to her unspoken question. “He’s been trying to start anew in France, apparently he has been discussing the prospect of creating a new branch of the Malfoy family name…” Hermione lifted her brow, “But doesn’t that cause issues with the Ministry here?” Lucius shook his head, “No, the Nott’s and Black’s all did the very same a few years ago, it’s a way of branching out and becoming bigger name-wise. With Draco wanting to do this, it will be advantageous in the long run.”

Hermione nodded gently, “When he starts a family of his own, the Malfoy name will once again grow, however it’ll be within France instead of Britain.” Frowning at the slight downturn of his lips, she squeezed his hand, “He had need of my signature as current Head of House and once this had been received, he was made official Head of House within the French territory.” Hermione felt the tension in his hand and so began running her thumb across the skin between his thumb and index finger. “It’ll be alright, things will settle between you two soon.” He snorted at her words but said nothing for a few minutes, “I fear that ship has sailed, as the muggles say, our relationship will never be as it once was, not after the war.” Accepting this as the end of the discussion, Hermione squeezed his hand and cleared her throat. “I’m needing to travel for a short period to Russia, I’m not quite sure how long I will be away though.” He looked at her as she spoke, the gears already turning in his head. “Roberto did mention that it would be easier if I could stay on that side until the refurb has finalised.” Lucius leaned forward, picking up his firewhiskey as she spoke. After sipping at the burning liquid, he spoke, "I shall join you in Russia…" She went to dissuade him from joining her on this trip but he wouldn't hear it. "As I said to you during our previous conversation, I will stay for as long as you need. Besides, I could do with a bit of a break." Hermione blushed a soft pink when he smiled at her, sending a swarm of butterflies loose in her stomach.

“We’ll need to organise an international portkey to Russia though…” Hermione raised her hand to stop his thoughts, giving him a mischievous smile, “I was actually going to be travelling the muggle way, why don’t you join me?” He was baffled by this and raised a questioning brow, “And pray tell my dear, how do they travel? I’ve yet to see this.” Hermione giggled at his expression, “They travel via an airplane, it’s like a very large metal bird that travels at a very high speed across the sky, thousands of feet above the ground.” His eyes widened slightly, “That doesn’t sound very comfortable. Surely portkey would be a better option?” He was a bit hopeful that she’d accept the portkey, he felt a bit apprehensive at the thought of muggle travel. Hermione giggled again before responding. “It can be more comfortable; it just depends on where you sit. There are three different sections onboard which muggles travel by. Economy, Business and First Class. Economy is more affordable for most muggles and admittedly, is less than comfortable, Business is for people who are travelling on business or for business and most often their ticket is paid for by the company they work for and First Class is generally when people decide to splurge or prefer to spend a much higher rate for their ticket in order to travel with luxurious comfort. There are some that are placed in First Class by the company they’re working for or they get bumped up by the airline themselves, which isn’t very common. There are also some flights that have Premium Economy which is between Economy and Business, it’s still more comfortable and affordable.” Lucius listened to everything she’d said with rapt attention, he’d become more and more curious as she spoke. “So, which will we fly?” She smiled at him, her eyes finding his, “Premium Economy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

_End of second week, October 2004,_

It had been a couple of days since Hermione and Lucius had, had their date and discussed their trip to Russia. Hermione had begun packing, she’d already packed two suitcases for herself and Luciana, she was just finishing off her third when the doorbell rang. Heading down the stairs and toward her door, she passed Luciana who was watching a movie and opened the door to find Lucius standing outside with a bouquet of flowers, a mixed assortment. Taking them with a large grin, Hermione leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek which left his ears red. “Thank you! They’re beautiful.” Moving aside to allow him entry, she turned and made her way to the kitchen. Lucius trailing behind after closing the door, entered the kitchen just as she’d finished placing the flowers into a vase. 

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she flicked the switch on the kettle and began moving around preparing cups and a teapot. “Have you finished your packing?” She turned on her way to the fridge and nodded, “I’ve just got to finish with my last bag and then we’re all set. Are you ready?” He nodded, keeping his silver eyes on her person. Admiring her as she finished filling the teapot with the hot water. Catching his eyes, she cocked her head to the side, “What’re you looking at?” With a coy smile he walked over to her side, lifting the small tray before responding, “I was just admiring a beautiful young woman.” Exiting the kitchen, he missed the blush that entered her cheeks. 

When they’d seated themselves at the dining room table, where her laptop sat waiting. Hermione had just pulled the laptop closer when Luciana had wrapped her arms around Lucius’ midsection, “Hello poppet.” Wrapping his arms around her in return, he lifted her into his lap, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “Hello Lucius.” Releasing her hold on him, she hopped off his lap and ran back to the living room. Hermione shook her head at her daughter’s antics, she turned to face Lucius and smiled, “Sorry about that.” He waved her apology away with a gentle smile, “She’s still young, there’s more interesting things to occupy her time than us boring adults.” Hermione giggled, her fingers dancing along the keys on her keyboard as she began typing into the search engine. 

“I’ve been thinking it’ll be easier to book your flights and accommodation as well when I book for Luciana and myself.” Sparking his curiosity, Lucius moved closer to her side and looked at the screen that now showed a variety of different hotel names, he watched as she began looking at different three and four star hotels, “Hermione, please look at five star hotels, they’re definitely going to be better than these.” Raising her brow at her platinum blonde haired cohort, “Please, it’ll be my treat.” Hermione shook her head, trying to decline his very generous offer but he kept insisting until she reluctantly relented and booked the Four Seasons Hotel in Moscow. 

Finally having secured their hotel and their flights, which had been booked with Virgin Atlantic in Premium Economy, they were set to depart at the end of the month. Hermione turned to Lucius, “Are you happy to stay in or would you like to go out for the rest of the day? We can have lunch here or go for a walk to the park and then find a place to sit down to eat?” Lucius shifted to face her before lifting his hand to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “Let’s stay in, I’ll try and assist you with making lunch, but I cannot promise to not make a mess of something.” Laughing, she stood up and led the way back toward the kitchen, still feeling the ghost of his touch across her cheek where his fingers had brushed gently. 

Turning to look over her shoulder, she looked into his silver eyes, “We’ll make toasted sandwiches, could you grab the bread and ingredients you wish to have and I’ll get the sandwich toaster out.” Nodding he headed toward the fridge, taking out the bread, cheese, a tomato and some ham, Lucius walked over to where she stood plugging in the sandwich toaster. “Will this be enough for all of us?” Hermione hummed her response as she took the items from his hands. “You can cut the tomato and cheese into slices, enough for three of us. It’s just like when you cut ingredients in potions.” He nodded, turning to the drawer, Lucius removed a knife that he’d use to cut with.

After cutting everything as Hermione had requested, Lucius turned to look at Hermione, “Anything else I need to do?” She shook her head in the negative, picking up the sliced items, she began placing them upon the bread she’d buttered. Once she’d placed the first sandwich into the toaster, she turned to Lucius, “Would you mind setting the table?” Watching as he headed out the kitchen, she turned back to the toaster, waiting patiently before she’d replace the first sandwich with the second. By the time Lucius had finished setting the table, having moved the laptop from where they’d been earlier, he’d ventured back into the kitchen.

A fleeting feeling of domesticity made him pause momentarily, Hermione spotted him and smiled brightly, she had two of the three toasted sandwiches ready, the third having been placed into the toaster. “Shall I have Luciana wash and wait at the table?” Hermione gave him a nod, her shining with gratitude. Lucius moved to the living room, calling out to the young girl as he entered, “Come along poppet, you need to wash up, lunch is ready.” Luciana sat up and stretched her small arms out, she trudged out of the living room and headed toward the guest bathroom under the watchful gaze of Lucius, who wore a small smile at the young girl. “Lunch is ready.” Hermione called, Lucius turned back and called out his thanks, he was just waiting on Luciana, who at that moment exited the bathroom.

The three occupants of the Granger household, sat quietly after they’d finished lunch, Luciana was already bouncing in her chair, wanting to return to the telly to finish watching movies. “Mama, please can I be excused?” Hermione nodded and looked at Lucius, her eyes moving back to those of her daughters, “Ask Lucius as well.” Luciana turned her bright eyes upon Lucius and asked him as well. “Yes, you may.” She disappeared not a minute later, leaving two bemused adults in her wake. “She reminds me of Draco when he was her age, always wanting to be as far away from boring adults as possible, especially when he had etiquette lessons with Narcissa.” Hermione chuckled to herself at the thought of her old school bully, already picturing a petulant little boy with a deep scowl on his face. Lucius shared in her laughter as he remembered his son when he was younger, “It’s strange, she reminds me a lot of both Draco and myself…” He trailed off in thought and Hermione began to squirm internally. “Lucius, I think it’s time we talk, would you mind joining me out back?” Lucius looked at Hermione, his expression turning neutral as he followed behind Hermione. 

When they were comfortably seated outside, Hermione turned to face Lucius, tucking her hands into her lap. “I still don’t know how to tell you or even how to eloquently put this, but Luciana is part Malfoy…” Lucius’ eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline, “Excuse me?” She looked down to her lap before sighing and looking back into his eyes. “You had a brother, who was disowned due to him being a squib, Nicholas the second. He married a Danish witch and together they had Frederik who then fathered Luciana.” Lucius was leaning back, his index and middle fingers rubbing the spot between his eyes. “How is that possible? My father said we never have more than one child…” Clenching his teeth together, he balled his hands into fists. “Why would I not know of a brother… Why would my father lie…” Hermione not knowing what to do, went to place her hand on his knee but he jerked away from her touch. “I-I need to leave, I’m sorry Hermione. Thank you for lunch, but I must go.” Standing up, he twisted into an apparition and was gone in seconds, leaving behind a bewildered and slightly hurt Hermione. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione hadn’t heard nor seen Lucius in days following her revelation, she was still concerned that she might not hear from him again. She was leaning against her pillows upon her bed when she spotted Lynx at the window, feeling her heart in her throat, she allowed the owl entry. Picking up the envelope after he’d dropped it off and joined Lexi on the perch just next to her vanity, she turned the envelope open and tore the seal open. Withdrawing the folded parchment, she flipped it open and began to read;

_My dear Hermione,_

_Please forgive my mawkishness from the other day, I was out of line with how I abruptly dismissed you and left your home._

_After your revelation to me regarding young Luciana I was most shocked by the news that I had a brother. Having sought the proof from Gringotts by means of my family tree, I never knew of beforehand, my father having strictly forbidding it. However, with some persuasion with the Goblins it was revealed to me along with a memory that my father had left behind._

_It has indeed taken me this long to sort through everything, my own thoughts included and I ask if you might forgive me once again, but I would request a bit more time before we meet again. If you are willing perhaps next week before we depart, you might like to join me at the Manor for dinner? Luciana is to join us as well, I don’t want to be parted from her again._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

Hermione half smiled at Lucius’ letter, shaking her head at him, she hurried over to her writing desk to pen her reply to him.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Of course I forgive you, you silly wizard. I’d have thought you off your head should have reacted indifferently or without any emotion._

_I’m happy to wait for as long as you need and yes, I would like that and I know Luciana will as well._

_I miss you,_

_Hermione_

Sealing her envelope before she changed her mind on her last line, she handed the letter to Lynx, “Please return this to your master sweet boy.” Lynx lifted his leg and waited for her to attach the shrunken envelope before he flapped his wings and disappeared from her bedroom. She returned to her bed, lifting her book, she continued to read until she fell asleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Malfoy Manor, Last week of October 2004,_

Hermione and Luciana arrived at the top of the stairs, just outside the front doors of Malfoy Manor. Lucius opened the doors moments later, having felt the wards alert him to their arrival, “Hello Lucius.” Luciana wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he dropped down to her level, “Hello sweetheart.” She buried her face into the crook of his neck just as he turned to face Hermione, a sheepish smile upon his face, “Hello my dear.” Reaching out to her, he wrapped her up in a one-armed hug, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. The two of them walked into the Manor, Luciana comfortably leaning heavily into his arms, he led Hermione into the large living room where he deposited Luciana onto the couch. Turning back to Hermione, he pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feeling of her wrapping her own around his waist. It was something new for both of them, both having been keeping their touches to a minimum in the past, but tonight was different, Lucius had an important question in mind and would be asking her as soon as they were out of hearing range of Luciana.

“Come - I would like to show you something.” Hermione allowed him to take her hand and lead her down toward the glass window that took up the entire back portion of the Manor. Upon arrival, she could see an array of blossoming flowers in the large garden. “Oh my... Those are stunning.” He nodded, stopping near the window before turning to face her. He motioned for her to follow him through the door, walking down to a stone bench that she’d not seen before. When they were comfortably seated, he took her hands in his, lifting them to his lips, he placed a kiss on each palm. “I’m sorry I reacted as I did; it was hard to understand at first as to why my own parents kept the knowledge of my brother from me. After thinking about it, the way in which I was brought up, the old pureblood supremacist way, it’s no surprise really…” 

Moving so that his back was pressed against the back of the bench, he continued, “I found my answer in the form of my father’s portrait - _He was a shame on the family name Lucius, a dirty rotten squib, a non-magical born to a long line of prestigious purebloods. What a scandal it would have been, a complete disgrace. Disowning him was the best thing that could have happened to my lineage, it gave me a son who proudly wears the name Malfoy upon his breast, a noble son who made his own grandfather proud. If that no-good squib had of stayed it would have destroyed my name!_ ” Hermione had gasped, her one hand having moved away from Lucius’ to cover her mouth in her shock.

“Of course, I had walked away after that… I felt shame at how my family has behaved over the last number of years. I grew up wanting nothing more than a sibling, someone with whom I could share secrets with, someone that would be there no matter what. It’s why I was silent for so long. I’m sorry my sweet Hermione.” He turned his face away from hers in shame and slight embarrassment after revealing what he had. Hermione placed her hand upon his cheek, making him look at her, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before moving away, “It’s nothing to be sorry about, you were going through a rather personal and yes, even emotional, time. I understand and am only glad that you’ve not withdrawn into yourself entirely, it would have made me sad.” 

He took her hand in his, closing his fingers over her own and squeezed them gently. “Thank you for being understanding, it truly means a lot to me.” Smiling softly in return, she squeezed his hand as well. Turning her gaze to the garden, she stood up and gave him a smile. Heading into the many rows of different and multi-coloured flowers, she took in the beauty that it was. Lucius followed behind her, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he admired her from where he was. Deciding it would be the perfect time, he hurried his steps until he was directly behind her, “Hermione?” Turning around, she came face-to-face with the handsome features of Lucius. 

“Yes?” He shifted nervously before looking directly into her eyes, “Would you be mine officially?” She giggled, before looking between both his eyes, “Yes!” His face broke into a broad grin as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, he tightened his hold on her before pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the happy warmth that spread throughout his body. Making a split-second decision, he lifted his head away from hers only to lean forward to capture her lips with his own in a gentle, yet firm, kiss. Her arms tightened ever-so slightly around his neck as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He slowly parted his lips as his tongue swept out across her upper lip seeking entry into her mouth. 

When her lips parted for him, he slid his tongue into her wet warmth, tentatively meeting hers upon entry. Having trailed against her languid muscle, he delved deeper, slowly drawing her into a battle before he was retreating as her tongue sought out his own warm mouth. They stayed in their lip lock for a few moments longer before they broke away for some much-needed air. Resting her head against his chest as her own rose and fell rapidly, she smiled, “Better than I ever imagined…” His deep rumbling laughter had her lifting her head, “Indeed my dear, so much better.” Her eyes moved to his lips before looking back into his now darker silver eyes, she slowly leaned forward once again. He met her halfway, soft closed mouthed kisses soon turned into yet another heated kiss that had her one hand entwined in his long locks as the other held him beneath the ear.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After the pair had finally broken apart long enough to realise that they would need to check on Luciana and eventually eat dinner, they made their way back inside, hands clasped together and smiles etched into their faces. “Mama, I’m hungry.” Luciana had met them halfway, her hands rubbing her stomach. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment of her daughter’s words, “We’re going to eat now, come.” Taking hold of her much smaller hand, Hermione led Luciana into the dining room where Lucius had just disappeared to. Upon their arrival, Luciana spotted an assortment of food, feeling her stomach growl again, she nearly ran to the table. 

Lucius took his seat after Hermione and Luciana had taken theirs, beginning to dish up his own meal. “Thank you for this arrangement Lucius, it looks absolutely delicious.” Lucius smiled and gave her a small nod, having already taken a mouthful of his own food. “Mama, after dinner can we watch a movie?” Hermione turned to look at Luciana, “You’ll need to ask Lucius.” Smiling softly at her now slightly shy daughter, Hermione turned her gaze to Lucius, watching as he smiled at Luciana, “Can we all watch a movie after dinner please?” He gave her a thoughtful look before smiling, “Of course we can sweetheart.” Her happy squeal had Hermione flinch and Lucius smile. 

True to his word, after they’d finished with their dinner, they all walked to the living room. Luciana immediately claimed her usual spot on the large one-seater, Lucius and Hermione sat together on the three-seater, which was a bit further back. “Choose one to watch and we’ll begin.” Hermione watched as Luciana did as she’d requested, feeling Lucius pull her closer to his side as she curled her legs up on the couch. Once the film had been chosen, _Home on the Range_ , Hermione settled into Lucius’ side, laying her head against his shoulder after he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

Flicking his wand, he lowered the flames in the hearth and summoned his firewhiskey and a bottle of Elvin wine. Having poured himself a tumbler of whiskey and Hermione a glass of wine, he couldn’t resist her tantalizing lips any longer and captured them in a loving kiss once more. Breaking apart moments later, they each took a sip of their drinks, turning their gaze upon each other moments later, Hermione’s shone with happiness while his reflected his joy at having her in his life. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered to her, “Since you’re mine now, I don’t feel improper to say this…” She waited with anticipation of his words but none came. She instead felt his lips lay a kiss to the skin beneath her ear which sent a shudder through her body. 

Their moment was broken by the sound of Luciana, “Mama, look that cow is doing tricks.” Luciana was bouncing in her chair whilst pointing to the large television that hung from the wall. Hermione turned her hazel eyes toward the telly and watched as the brown cow ran up the side of the chimney in pursuit of an apple. Lucius shifted on the couch drawing her attention away from the telly, turning to face him again she smiled at him. Feeling like a school boy all over again, he pulled her close, taking her bottom lip between his teeth to teasingly nibble on. She closed her eyes when he once again slipped his tongue into her mouth to battle her own. 

Both becoming absorbed in the other, forgetting about the movie and Luciana for a while, their little burst when the sound of yodelling could be heard all around the living room. Lucius chuckled at Hermione’s widened eyes as she looked over to where Luciana sat completely entranced by the movie. “I feel like a school boy.” Hermione turned to look at him, giggling softly, she hit his chest softly, “Nonsense, if that were the case, you’d already have me in your bed.” He gave her an affronted look, “My dear, I’d have ravished you in the gardens the second you accepted me.” Hermione felt her cheeks heat as she blushed, “Lucius…” He chuckled, pulling her back against his side as she tried to calm her blush and racing heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Departing England, End October 2004,_

Hermione and Luciana stood within Heathrow Airport, waiting on Lucius’ arrival. “Mama, has Lucius never flown before?” Hermione looked down to Luciana, “No, it’s his first time, so we must be nice alright, he might be very nervous.” Luciana nodded and looked around, spotting Lucius walking toward them, “There he is Mama.” Luciana waved happily to gain his attention, he waved back as soon as he’d seen her. Bending to give her a hug, Lucius placed a kiss upon her head, “Hello poppet, are you excited?” Luciana nodded happily, keeping her hand on her small carry-on. Hermione had ensured that they kept up the pretence of being muggles, she’d put their luggage onto a trolley, leaving space for Lucius’ luggage which he placed onto the trolley a moment later. 

“Ready?” He nodded, giving her a quick hug and peck on the lips before taking Luciana’s hand in his as together the trio headed for the baggage drop-off. Arriving at the counter, Hermione began the process of checking-in and dropping their bags, explaining to Lucius as she did so. Luciana kept a firm hold on his hand, feeling a bit nervous due to all the people rushing about. “Alright, we’re done. We can head through and wait for our boarding call.” Hermione smiled at both Lucius and Luciana before she took hold of her hand luggage once more, leading the two blondes toward the waiting lounge. 

“How long will we have to wait for?” Turning at the sound of Lucius’ voice, Hermione lifted their boarding passes. “Our flight only departs in another hour, see on here?” Looking to where she was pointing, Lucius nodded. “This ties in with those boards up there, which constantly change as each flight is updated. You’ll see they’re each showing a boarding gate number, cancelled, delayed, on time, boarding, departed… Each flight will be updated so that we as passengers know what’s happening, this helps us not get the wrong gate or miss the flight.” He nodded, partially understanding what she was saying but still finding it confusing. Looking at the boards to which she’d pointed to earlier, he took in the large number of flights, noting that some didn’t even show the boarding gate numbers, “Why are some of them without the boarding gate number?” He cast his eyes upon her as he spoke, his curiosity evident in his silver depths. 

“That’s because the plane has yet to land from the first destination, remember how I explained that some flights have connections en-route to certain countries or cities?” He nodded, “Well, when this happens, the second destination departing gate has to first become available. As flights come in and depart, so the gates open or close. For instance, our flight hasn’t been updated with a boarding gate as yet, this is probably due to a plane making use of it while it either disembarks previous passengers or is readying to depart from the airport. Do you understand?” Lucius gave his nod of understanding, still slightly baffled by all the information he’d been given by her at the Manor as well as in the airport. Having never made use of a muggle facility as monstrous as the airport, he felt slightly overwhelmed by everything. “I do understand but I imagine that over time, should this become a usual occurrence, I might understand it a lot more than right now. At this point in time, I’m still struggling to make sense of how everything works but I get the gist of it.” 

Hermione smiled up at him, understanding where his mind was, he probably felt like she did when she first learned of the wizarding world. Understanding what is being explained to you and learning as you went, were two completely different things to someone who’s never experienced it before. “You’ll get there one day Lucius, it is a lot to take in, I know.” Slipping her hand into his as she leaned her head against his shoulder, she started moving them toward a small coffee shop which was directly across from the two large boards showing all the flight updates. Luciana claimed the chair next to the window so that she could watch the aircrafts take-off and land. Hermione and Lucius sat next to each other, a clear view of the flight boards in Hermione’s sight. 

“What will you have?” Luciana looked up and waited for Hermione to give Lucius her answer before she answered with her own, “I’ll have tea and Luciana?” - “A juice please.” Lucius nodded, “Which flavour?” He patiently waited while she thought of her answer. “Apple, please.” Smiling a toothy smile, Luciana watched as Lucius left the table before gazing back out across the large tarmac. Hermione kept her eyes on her daughter for a while before she looked over to where Lucius stood placing their order, she smiled softly to herself as he handed over money and smiled when given his receipt and a table number. 

When he got back to their table, he smiled at Hermione as he took his seat, “Will you be heading for the restaurant as soon as we arrive or only after a few days?” Hermione briefly chanced a glance at the boards, seeing that their gate number had finally appeared before she looked back to her… Boyfriend. This thought made her smile, which in turn had him lifting his brow. “What?” She smiled wider before answering both his questions. “To answer your first question, I’ll only go in tomorrow or the day after and to answer the second, I was just smiling at the fact that I can call you my boyfriend.” He chuckled at that, lifting his hand to rest on the tabletop. “It sounds strange to be referred to as such after all the years I was called husband.” 

Hermione smirked before a blush blossomed upon her cheeks, “What’s got you blushing my dear?” His expression turned innocent, “I just had a brief thought of maybe one day calling you husband…” She trailed off as her cheeks reddened even further. “That would make me very happy.” Taking her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles twice before leaning forward to kiss her lips. Pulling away seconds later, he gazed into her hazel eyes, “You make me very happy Hermione, happier than I’ve been in many years.” Running his fingers across her cheek, he poked her nose which made her giggle. “Likewise, Mr Malfoy.” Looking at the clock and then at the boards, she proceeded to inform both Lucius and Luciana that they would need to leave as soon as they were done with their drinks.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once they were on board the aircraft, Hermione directed Lucius to put their hand luggage into the overhead compartment. Luciana had been nagging Hermione to sit at the window, which Lucius readily agreed to stating he’d prefer his first time to be on the aisle. After securing their luggage, the two adults took their seats, with Hermione helping Lucius to fasten the seatbelt. “This is rather comfortable; I must say and it doesn’t feel too bad.” Hermione chuckled as she showed Lucius how to get the tray down and back up, “When we’re in the air, I’ll show you how the small telly works.”

Lucius gave her a grateful smile, turning to face the front when a voice started speaking, “What’s happening?” He kept looking around, trying to find the woman that the voice belonged to. “It’s alright, it's one of the pre-recorded in-flight announcements regarding safety should we experience any issues during the flight. Just watch the flight attendant up front and listen to what’s being said, it’ll also show on the screen here.” Hermione pointed first to where a woman dressed in navy blue stood and then to the screen on the back of the chair in front of him. 

Not long after the safety tips and rules had been given, they were instructed to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for take-off. “It’s going to feel strange at first, your ears will feel weird, so keep chewing on this.” Handing him a piece of gum, Hermione popped a pellet into her own mouth before handing one to Luciana. Shortly after and the plane began backing up, taxing along the long stretch of tarmac that led to the runway. “Ready?” Luciana nodded enthusiastically while Lucius grits his teeth, nails biting into the armrest as the plane turned onto the darker portion of the tarmac. “It’s alright, you’ll be fine.” He felt Hermione slid her hand along his forearm as hers moved down toward his hand which she pried away from the armrest. She squeezed his hand in hers as she interlinked their fingers, “Take a deep breath and release it slowly.” 

He did as she said just as the aircraft lurched forward, gaining speed as it moved down the runway. The massive turbine engines whirring as the plane sped along, his chest felt tight and his grip tightened upon both the armrest and Hermione’s hand. “It’ll be over soon, just breath.” He shut his eyes when the aircraft’s nose lifted and it took off from the runway, his breathing sped up until he was practically hyperventilating. “Lucius, breath… In - Out - In - Out… That’s it love.” She felt his grip relax slightly. Leaning toward him, she gently touched her lips to his cheek which surprised him enough to suck in a deep and shuddering breath. “Thank you my dear. I’m sorry I behaved poorly, that was rather nerve wracking.” 

Rubbing her thumb over his knuckle and index finger, she smiled at him, “It’s alright, your reaction is perfectly normal. It is after all your first time and you did quite well in my opinion.” He pulled their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss against her knuckles, “Thank you for being there for me.” She nodded after leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes moving to where her daughter sat, face glued to the window as she took in the scenery. “How about I show you how this works?” Lucius nodded, watching as Hermione turned the screen on and moved through films and television series that had been pre-loaded, as well as the music list. He settled on a film, _The Notebook_ as Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

_Four Seasons Hotel Moscow, 2004,_

Upon their arrival at the hotel, Hermione, who held Luciana's hand, led them through the rotating doors and down toward the front desk. Lucius followed behind them, his hand luggage in hand with a porter behind him with the rest of their luggage. Hermione had spelled all three of them with a translation charm which would allow them to communicate with the Russian's while they travelled in the taxi. "Good evening. Welcome to the _Four Seasons Moscow_. Do you have a reservation?" Hermione smiled at the front desk agent. "Hi there, yes we do. Granger and Malfoy." The front desk agent typed into the computer and smiled when she'd confirmed their bookings. "If you require anything, please contact us. We hope you have a lovely stay." Hermione and Lucius gave her their thanks. Taking their keys and began their walk toward the elevator. When they'd arrived on their floor, Hermione followed behind Lucius as he walked along the corridor to where their rooms were situated.

Opening the first door, which happened to belong to Hermione. Luciana rushed into the room first, giggling with excitement as she launched her tiny body onto the large bed. Lucius walked in behind them as the porter brought their luggage in. "Thank you, you can leave all of it here, I'll take mine through to the other room." The porter nodded and left them. Lucius closed the door and turned back to face the room once again. "I'm going to unpack; shall I meet you here or down in the dining hall?" Hermione turned around having just finished unpacking hers and Luciana's bags, "You're more than welcome to come here or we can come to your room?" Lucius smiled at his witch, "I'll meet you both here in… Let's say an hour and a half from now?" Nodding her acceptance, Hermione waved as he closed the door. "Luciana, I'm going to have a quick shower. Please keep the telly volume down." Nodding at her mother, Luciana lowered the volume until she received a nod. Hermione, satisfied that everything was in order, headed for the bathroom where she finished unpacking their toiletries before she stepped into the large cubicle and turned the faucets on.

When both Hermione and Lucius had freshened up, he knocked on her door before opening the door upon her call to enter. He found her resting on the bed with a book in hand, Luciana was sitting on the couch staring out of the window, watching a large flock of birds as they flew nearby. "You ladies ready?" Hermione nodded, closing her book as she stood up and straightened her clothes. "Luciana, come along." The trio headed down to the dining hall, Lucius with his hand securely wrapped around Hermione's as Luciana walked in front of them. Arriving at the large dining room, Lucius pulled out both Hermione's and Luciana's chairs before he helped push them closer to the table. Having taken his own seat a few moments later, he turned his attention to the room itself, taking in the décor.

"Tomorrow morning I'll be going through to the restaurant, I'd like to head in early so we'll probably only see you later in the day." Lucius turned his attention back to Hermione as she spoke, her hands busy opening the cloth napkin over Luciana's legs. "You don't have to take Luciana with you, I'd be more than happy to watch her while you're at work." She lifted her head up a bit too fast and felt a twinge in her neck from the movement. "You don't have to do that; I don't want to rob you of a mini-holiday." She was rubbing a hand over the area that hurt as she spoke, still feeling the ache. "It's alright, I'm really happy to help and besides, I'm here for a week, it's not as though I won't be able to have a walk around when I feel like it." He watched as she silently rubbed at her neck, her other hand fighting with Luciana's as she tried to grab the jug of water that sat nearer to her. "Stop that Luciana." Huffing as she fell back into her chair, Luciana glared at her mother with her lips in a pout of petulance.

"Poppet, why don't we stop behaving petulantly and ask mama nicely for a glass of water, hmm?" Lucius leaned forward as he spoke to Luciana, keeping both Hermione and her daughter in his line of sight. Luciana's eyes moved to his as she became bashful at his reprimand. "May I please have a glass of water?" Turning her blue-green eyes on her mother, Luciana tentatively requested for her water. Hermione smiled gratefully at Lucius before she poured water into the smaller of the three glasses that sat before them. "Good evening, are you ready to order?" Lucius looked up at the sound of their waiter's voice, "Could you give us a couple more minutes." The dark-haired man nodded before heading off to assist one of his other tables. They'd decided to sit at the _Quadrum_ restaurant and Lucius couldn't be happier, he loved Italian food. Hermione was pointing out different meals to Luciana who was pulling faces the further along she got.

Lucius smiled at the two of them, feeling his heart swell with the beginning of what he knew to be love. Luciana's expression turned to one of excitement and he knew immediately that she'd chosen a meal that sounded nice. Hermione then scoured the menu for her own, eventually finding something that looked appetizing. "Are we ready?" Hermione and Luciana both nodded. Lucius signalled for the waiter and waited patiently for him to return to their table. "You may start with the ladies." He gestured to both Hermione and Luciana, listening as Hermione ordered their meals. "My daughter would like a kid's portion of the beef lasagne and I'll have the tomato and basil Gnocchi please." The waiter turned to Lucius next, "I'll have the Ossobuco with Risotto alla Milanese and you can bring a bottle of your best Chardonnay please."

Once the waiter had left, Lucius turned his gaze to that of Hermione, who was once again battling with Luciana. This time however, the young girl was wanting to run from the table to explore the dining room, "Luciana. Enough of this, you are to behave or you will be sent to bed." Kicking her small legs beneath the table, just hard enough to kick at the table leg, Luciana frowned in childish anger. Lucius, having grown weary of the behaviour that reminded him so much of Draco, surreptitiously hit her leg with a very mild stinging jinx. She yelped as small tears sprung to her eyes, she began rubbing at her leg to ease the pain as she glanced up at Lucius' stern face. "Now Luciana, is that any way for a young lady to behave? Kicking tables in anger?" She slowly shook her head from side to side. "Then why are you giving your mother grief, hmm?" Looking down at her lip, she shrugged.

"Look at me." When her shimmering blue-green eyes found his, he continued. "You must apologise to your mother for your behaviour, you're a young lady and must behave as such, you're not a hooligan." Luciana's teary eyes turned to her mother who sat patiently watching the second reprimand of the evening. "I'm sorry Mama." When she looked back at Lucius, he nodded and turned to Hermione after. "Thank you." He took her hand and squeezed it, a silent acknowledgement of her thanks. "Back to what I was saying earlier, if you're happy to watch Luciana for me tomorrow, I'll only be gone for around two or three hours depending on how long it takes to go over everything with Tatiana and the phone call with the council as well as the refurbishment companies."

Hermione lifted her glass of water to her lips as Lucius nodded. She couldn't help but admire him from the top of the glass rim, he was a beautiful man, not a pretty boy which she was grateful for. She loved how his lips quirked when he smiled and how his left eyebrow twitched when he chuckled, she would even go as far as saying that she was falling for him… _'Who am I kidding? … I have fallen for him.'_ His gorgeous silvery eyes found hers as she stared at him, raising his brow in silent question, she merely smiled in return. Leaving him confused for a moment before their musings were interrupted by the arrival of their bottle of wine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_First week of November 2004,_

Hermione exited the taxi, taking in the entrance of The Alexia as she looked around the front of the restaurant. In her hands she held a pen and a notebook, already scribbling a note on the need to have the signage replaced on the outside. Looking up to the rooftop, she made another note of having a large awning put in to help prevent the build-up of snow near the door. Pushing the pen into the holder on the side of her notebook, she headed for the door. Upon her entry to the restaurant, she noted the lack of welcome both by the interior and missing Maître d, tutting to herself, she removed her coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack behind the Maître d's desk. Looking around, she took in the damp smell as well as the dark spots on the carpeted flooring, twisting her face into that of disgust she immediately retrieved the front door keys from her pants pocket and went to close the doors locking them once she'd twisted the _'open'_ sign to show _'closed'_. "Hmm-hmm, might I be of assistance Madam?" Turning around she found herself staring into steely eyes belonging to a frowning brunette. "Indeed you may. I am Miss Granger and I must say, I expected a different greeting in my own restaurant." Her own eyes took on a cold edge, causing the woman before her to step back.

"Madam Granger, I apologise, I wasn't aware of your arrival." Thinning her lips at the comment, she mentally made a note to look into hiring a general manager to oversee the goings-on. "I can see that, regardless of not being aware, how can you open the restaurant to the public when it looks as it does?" Gesturing around her, Hermione turned her cold gaze back to the woman. "I'm appalled at what I can see and I am _only_ seeing the entrance, what on earth will I find when I venture further into the building." Understanding that Hermione's question was a rhetorical one, the brunette refrained from replying. "I must assume that you are Tatiana, am I correct?" A nod was her only response. "Hmm, yes well… Let us proceed, I do have quite a lot to deal with today." Turning away from the brunette, Hermione continued walking through the archway that led to the open space of the main part of the restaurant. Her notebook open, pen in hand, she began noting that she would need more tables and chairs as the one's already laid out were looking rather drab and out-dated.

"When was the last time the crockery and cutlery were replaced? Roberto hasn't sent the figures as yet so I've not seen them." Tatiana hurried to meet Hermione's pace as she walked around the ground floor. "I-I don't believe they've been replaced." Hermione whirled around, her expression bordering on furious. "Haven't been replaced?! This restaurant has been in business for four, close to five years already." Writing furiously into her notebook, Hermione swore in her head that she would not murder her staff, _'It's not worth Azkaban.'_ They continued walking around the restaurant's ground floor, Hermione taking notes on everything that caught her attention, including the old water stains in the ceiling from the leaks and the mildew covered carpeting near the kitchen. By the time they had reached the kitchen, they'd been through the entire ground and first floors and Hermione was already three-quarters of the way into her notebook.

"Right, before we enter the kitchens, we'll break for tea and a discussion." Tatiana nodded, moving to the kitchen's double swing doors to request for their drinks. The second she was seated opposite Hermione, she was given the coldest stare, making her insides freeze from the simmering fury that lay beneath the hazel eyes of her boss. "Tatiana, how long have you been my front of house manager?" Tatiana looked down to the tabletop before meeting Hermione's once more, "Four years." Hermione hummed softly, "And you've not felt the need to perhaps contact interior decorators to quote on a face-lift to the interior? Nor have you had painters come through to fix the ceiling or the deep cleaners to thoroughly clean the carpeting. How many people could have or have already gotten sick from the mildew that seems to be consuming my entire ground floor?" Tatiana could feel her cheeks suffuse with her embarrassment, she felt chewed out already but knew it was only going to get worse when Hermione entered the kitchens.

"I don't expect a response, I already know you'll apologise and tell me how you never meant for this to happen, so I don't want to hear any excuses. What I would like to hear is that you are going to make sure that once I've had this place thoroughly checked and fixed up, you will maintain it correctly." Hermione leaned closer to the table after she'd spoken, "Because should I or Roberto come back here to check-in and it looks as it does now, I will fire you." Hermione watched as Tatiana nodded solemnly in acceptance of her warning. Turning to her tea which had just been placed in front of her, Hermione took hold of the teacup and brought it to her eyes, inspecting it and deciding that she would go ahead with an entire kitchen replacement. Turning her eyes back to Tatiana she noticed the woman was fighting back tears, clearly upset by what was transpiring. Hermione kept a steady watch on the woman, not feeling bad in the slightest, she felt justified for her reaction as hers and Roberto's hard work had spent hours building it up to be where it was today.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lucius sat with Luciana in the dining room, the two of them were enjoying an early lunch having been out at the park for most of the morning. Feeding the ponies at the small petting zoo and making snow angels, now however they were both cold and tired so had decided to venture back to the hotel to grab an early lunch to help warm themselves up again. Luciana was happily slurping on her potato and leek soup while Lucius dipped a piece of his roll into his beef and vegetable soup. "Thank you for taking me to the park." Looking up at the sound of Luciana's small voice, Lucius gave her a smile, "You're very welcome poppet. Did you enjoy yourself?" She nodded with a large smile on her face. "Good. I think when we're done here, we can go up to the room and watch the telly until your mother returns, how does that sound?"

Again, she happily nodded her head, spooning more soup into her mouth. He sat silently once more, his thoughts moving to when Draco was but a small boy, so very eager to please his father and yet never receiving acknowledgment. It made him wonder if he'd not been brought up as a blood supremacist if Draco would've turned out differently. Looking at Luciana as she happily consumed her soup, not a care in the world, he felt a small ache in his heart. He'd taken to his girlfriend's daughter, looked after her, played games and watched muggle television with her and cared very deeply for her… Yet, he'd never once done this sort of thing with his own son, not even when Draco begged him to play Quidditch with him to help improve his skills. Sighing out loud, he turned his gaze toward the windows opposite him, watching as the snow began to fall. "I'm finished now."

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, Lucius turned to see Luciana standing next to him, her eyes alight with joy at the knowledge that she would get to watch the telly with him. Something they hadn't done for a few weeks. Standing up from the table, he took her hand in his with a smile, "Alright miss Luciana, let us go." Together they headed for the elevators. Once inside, he let her push the button for their floor, lifting her slightly so that she could reach. The elevator doors opened up allowing both occupants to leave, Luciana rushing down the passage to hers and Hermione's room. Lucius chuckled softly at the sight, such eagerness to spend time with him, which once again had his heart ache. "Hurry Lucius." Her girly giggles found their way to his ears and he couldn't help but smile as she wormed her way deeper into his heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione arrived back at the hotel after having spent four and half hours at the restaurant, she was exhausted and irritated, desperately wanting to relax with her daughter and boyfriend. Upon her arrival at her room, she keyed herself in and walked in, depositing her handbag, coat and scarf along the way. Turning the small corner that led to the room, she found her two platinum blonde haired people fast asleep on the bed. Lucius had an arm behind his head, lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Luciana was curled into his side, her one arm under her cheek as she drooled onto his long-sleeved shirt. Heart swelling with love at the sight, she moved around the bed to collect her book, before heading over to the window seat to settle down. Flicking her wand, she prepared herself a cup of tea which steadily floated across the room to her outstretched hand. Another flick and the telly switched off, sighing happily to herself, she slid beneath the blanket and flipped her book open to the last page she was on before falling asleep the night before.

Hermione flipped another page as her eyes travelled along the many letters, absorbing the words as she read them when a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders as lips found the side of her neck. "Hmm… Hello sleepy head." Turning to face him, she sought his lips with her own, savouring the moment while Luciana remained asleep on the bed. "When did you get back?" Pecking her lips again, Lucius slipped onto the window seat next to her. Pulling the blanket over his legs, he pulled her body closer to his own, having already taken her book away from her hands. "I'm not sure, I've been reading for quite a while I think." He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, sniffing her perfume and humming in appreciation. "I love this smell, it's so you." She blushed and smacked his arm, "Stop it you. What if Luciana wakes up?" He turned his gaze to the bed before looking back to his witch, "She won't, she's out like a light my darling." Shifting his body slightly, he took her chin in hand and turned her face up so that he could ravage her mouth.

While they were battling each other's tongues for dominance, Hermione turned around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved until she was nearly straddling his waist, her hands already tangling into his hair at the nape of his neck. "As much as I am enjoying this, I fear we might wake poppet." Lucius leaned his forehead against hers as he lovingly gazed into her slightly darker eyes. He slowly moved his head from side-to-side, rubbing their noses together as he did so. "We can place a silencing ward around the bed…" He chuckled at her eager tone before pulling away from her, "I like the idea but I don't want to rush this, taking things slow has been nothing but amazing for me." Hermione let her arms drop away from his shoulders as he once again took hold of her chin, "My darling, I want you, believe me I do, but I'm truly enjoying taking things slow."

She lifted her hand and rested it against his arm, rubbing his bicep slowly, "I know, I have too and I also know that when we do, it will be incredible." He smiled, lifting her other hand to his face and turning it palm up so he could pepper the inside of her wrist with light kisses. Deciding on the spur of the moment to pull her into his lap, Lucius made sure she was straddling him, "My beautiful witch, I do believe it's time I tell you something…" She felt her stomach burst with the fluttering wings of the damned butterflies. "What is it?" Holding onto his shoulders, she shifted back a little. "I'm falling for you my dear, hard and fast. No longer am I elegantly descending the stairs towards you, I've tumbled down them straight into your arms where I never wish to depart from." His silver eyes were swimming with two emotions, love and desire and Hermione's heart was flying.

Her mind couldn't formulate a response to his words so her body took action. Crashing her lips to his, Hermione devoured his mouth, pouring her own affections into the kiss that was leaving him absolutely breathless. He pulled her hips closer until their upper bodies were flush with one another, angling his head to gain a deeper access of her mouth, he nipped and licked at her lips as her fingers curled tightly into his hair. Their ardent kissing was curling her toes as his head swam with his wanton desire. Pulling away from each other, they both sucked in a deep breath, their hearts racing and cheeks flushed, they looked straight into the other's souls. "Would it be too early…" Her voice died off as she pulled in another deep breath. "No, my darling, it's exactly the time…" Lucius inhaled another lungful of air as Hermione kissed his cheeks, "I'm nervous…" He placed both his hands either side of her face, he then kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her chin before he kissed her bruised lips. "Don't be, they're the words that express how you feel, they're words I want to hear you utter…"

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

_Continuation - First week November 2004,_

Hermione awoke the next morning, following her declaration of love to Lucius, her stomach still fluttered at the new emotion that swam in her heart and soul. She felt her lips morph into a large smile as she remembered how he’d kissed her over and over again after the words had left her mouth. She felt as though she were flying, slipping out from the cover of her duvet, making sure Luciana was still asleep as she did so. Heading to the bathroom to begin her morning routine before she turned the faucets on in the shower. Hermione stepped beneath the shower spray, stretching her body as the warm water battered against her back. 

Her thoughts turned to what they would be doing today, she would love to show them around the city or maybe they could stop at the museum or even the Patriarch Ponds. Turning around so she could rinse her hair, her thoughts moved to the man she loved, her boyfriend, one Lucius Malfoy. She could feel a giddiness enter her body as she thought of him, she’d not acknowledged what she felt as she’d straddled his body but here and now in the shower, her mind decided to bring forth the memory of his hard body. Of course, her body would react to such a reminder in a way she did not wish for it to do at this present point in time, she turned the hot water off and let the bitterly cold spray wash away her blossoming arousal. 

After finishing her shower, Hermione had run a bath for her daughter and had gone to wake her up so that she could bathe. After making sure Luciana was alright, she headed back to the main part of the room to get dressed for the day, deciding on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and a burgundy jumper. Hermione brushed her hair and braided it before putting on her black beanie. Looking herself over in the mirror she smiled, applying a light amount of make-up on her face, she walked back to the bathroom. “Luciana are you finished?” Hearing a muffled yes, she opened the door and found her daughter attempting to wrap the towel around herself. Stifling her amused chuckle, she moved to help her five-year-old, drying her off before following her into the room. “What do you want to wear today?” Luciana gnawed at her lip, the same way her mother did, before she replied. “Trousers and my favourite jumper please Mama.” Hermione took out the requested items, watching as she put her trousers on over her underwear, only struggling when she went to button the two buttons at the top. A few minutes later and Hermione was brushing her hair, “Down, up or braid?” Luciana looked at Hermione’s hair and came to her decision. “Like yours please.” Nodding, she quickly braided her hair, securing it a moment later with a smile.

A knock at their door alerted Hermione to Lucius’ arrival. “Good morning my darling.” Pecking her lips as he strode in, he hoisted Luciana into his arms to give her a hug, “Hello my little poppet.” Kissing her forehead before he put her back onto her feet, Lucius turned around and wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist while she collected her purse and key card. “Mmm, you smell divine my dear.” She giggled, “Your favourite perfume.” He kissed the back of her shoulder before helping her into her coat, turning to assist Luciana a few minutes later. “Are we ready?” Hermione nodded, stepping aside to allow Luciana through first before taking Lucius’ proffered arm. “Where to, Milady?” Closing the door behind them, he patiently waited for Hermione to respond, stealing a kiss from her first. 

“I thought we could go for a walk around the city and maybe go to the Patriarch Ponds.” Lucius nodded. “That sounds good, perhaps we could find a garden area as well?” She nodded, racking her brain on the gardens she’d briefly seen on her last trip to Russia. “Hmm, if I recall correctly there is a place, the Moscow Hermitage Garden.” Lucius pushed the button for the ground floor when the three of them had entered the elevator. “That sounds like a good idea, shall we do the walk first or last?” Hermione thought a bit before she responded. “How about we do the Patriarch Ponds first, then walk to a place for lunch and then move onto the Garden?” Lucius nodded his agreement.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The trio walked along the bank of the large rectangular pond; Hermione admired the upscale residential homes that all overlooked the large pond while Lucius enjoyed watching as a few people ice skated across the frozen pond. Luciana was playing with the snow, throwing a snowball at both her mother and Lucius every so often which had the two adults laughing. Lucius turned to Hermione, seeing her flushed cheeks and broad smile as she chased after her daughter who was screaming with her giggles, small hands still holding onto the tiny snowball. Luciana eventually threw the ball, hitting the back of Hermione’s head making her shriek as the snow disappeared inside her coat. Lucius couldn’t help but laugh as she desperately tried to rid herself of the icy ball. Luciana was already squashing more snow together as she looked at Lucius, mischief evident in her sparkling blue-green eyes. “Don’t you dare poppet.” It was too late, the second the words were out his mouth, the snowball hit him in his stomach. His coat held a wet spot from where the ball had hit, he paid it no mind as he bent over to create his own icy missile. Luciana ran off with Lucius chasing after her, gently throwing snowballs at her as she evaded his every launch. 

Hermione kept her eyes on both blondes, already waiting for her target to come closer. Lucius appeared from behind the tree, Luciana running to catch up to his long strides, Hermione grinned. His eyes met hers a second before she lobbed the ball at him, smacking him right between his eyes. Her laughter rang out as he spluttered, wiping his face free of the icy snow, a red circle already appearing from where her little missile had hit. He smirked before running after her retreating form, Luciana stood laughing as her mother tried in vain to get away from Lucius who had gained on her in no time. Lucius grabbed Hermione around her waist, swinging her around until they both fell to the snow-covered ground, her laughter ceasing the moment his lips found hers. 

Luciana made gagging sounds as she watched their affectionate display, gathering up some snow to make a couple snowballs. Lucius kept Hermione close to him as he showered her with kisses before giving her one more as he pulled away. They both turned when Luciana launched her snowballs at them, hitting their bodies with the cold snow. Her giggling had them laughing along with her as Lucius helped Hermione to her feet, he motioned for Luciana to join them before he lifted her into his arms, embracing them both in a hug. Leaning toward Hermione’s ear which had her shiver and not from the cold, “I love you my beautiful witch.” Tightening her hold on him in response to his whispered words, she buried her face into his neck, placing a feather light kiss to his skin. “As I you my love.” 

Luciana poked Hermione’s forehead with a giggle, “I’m hungry, Mama.” Leaning her chin on top of Lucius’ head, she batted her eyelashes at her mother which in turn had her chuckling, “Of course you are.” Sticking her tongue out at Hermione, Luciana decided to play with Lucius’ hair as they once again started walking along the snow-covered ground. The three of them were a bit cold and tired from their fun, so Lucius decided that they would require something hot to drink, “How about we find ourselves some hot chocolate?” Luciana nodded enthusiastically while Hermione merely smiled in response to his words. “Sounds like a plan.” Together they headed for the small café they’d seen on their way to the Patriarch Ponds. Hermione felt Lucius wrap his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip as he adjusted his hold on Luciana, which made her smile even wider. The trio made for the picture-perfect family as they strolled along the path that led to the café. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later that evening while sitting at dinner, Lucius brings up the ice skating, “Are you interested in trying it?” Hermione queried having placed her wine glass back upon the table. “Yes, it looked intriguing and to be honest, I’ve never done it before.” He was a bit embarrassed after admitting to having never tried ice skating. Hermione leaned across the table and took his hand, “It’s alright Lucius, you don’t have to be embarrassed. We all go through it one time or another.” He nodded as he took a hearty sip from his own wine glass. “We can go back tomorrow; I’ll teach you and Luciana both how to do it.” Hermione watched as he smiled at Luciana, clearly finding relief that he wasn’t the only one. 

“Oh and before I forget, I saw an advertisement for the ballet while we were in Hermitage Garden, would you be interested in going with me?” Hermione’s eyes sparkle at the mention of the ballet, “I would love to. I haven’t been in years, the last time I saw the ballet was a year before I went to Hogwarts, my parents loved the theatre.” She felt a bit of melancholy at the thought of her parents, which Lucius picked up on and squeezed her hand in support. He knew of what she’d had to do with her parents and how she’d been unable to reverse the effects. She looked up and gave him a grateful smile, “I’d be happy to accompany you.” He squeezed her hand again before bestowing her with a lopsided smile. When the three of them had finished with their dinner, they retired to their rooms. Lucius stood just in the doorway of Hermione’s room, already having said good night to Luciana who was already curled up in the bed. “Good night darling.” Leaning forward he gave her a kiss, though was rather surprised when she deepened it, pushing herself forward until she was flush with his body. 

He could feel her tangle her hands in his hair, already coming to the conclusion she had a fetish with his hair. This had him resting his hands against her lower back, just above the swell of her bottom. He was already starting to feel a bit hot around the collar and knew if she didn’t stop, he’d be nothing but putty in her hands, which would lead them to a place he wasn’t ready to step into. Hermione on the other hand wanted nothing more than to push him into said place, her desire was already burning a scorching trail through her veins. Lucius was dangerously close to stepping across the threshold of his own desires, he wanted her badly. After another moment, he managed to extract his lips from hers, drawing in a ragged breath as his head fell to her shoulders, “My darling, not tonight.” Hermione nodded still a bit breathless, she knew he was wanting to refrain and she respected him for it but it didn’t mean she had to like it, damn it, she wanted him just as badly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day saw Lucius, Hermione and Luciana back at the Patriarch Ponds, only this time they would be on the ice. Hermione was the only one that had ice skated before so watching as both Lucius and Luciana attempted to get onto the ice. Hermione started giggling to herself when Luciana’s arms flailed as she hurriedly tried to grip onto the makeshift barrier but her giggling soon turned into full on belly laughter when Lucius stepped onto the ice, his entire expression morphed into one of pure horror as he slid forward slightly before his backside hit the iced over pond. Luciana, still holding onto the makeshift barrier, started laughing along with her mother as Lucius twisted his body around to place his gloved hands upon the ice, turning his face toward her with a playful glare at her, he grumbled, “It’s not that funny.” 

Gasping out between her laughter she tells him how much it actually is. “You should’ve seen your face…” Doubling over, she holds her middle as he begins trying to stand up, only for his feet to slide outwards as he falls backwards again. Sitting there glaring as Hermione continues to laugh, Lucius decides that he’ll get her back one way or the other, “Would you be so kind as to assist your struggling boyfriend?” Still giggling, Hermione glides across the ice to where he sat and stood between his spread legs. Leaning down, she placed both arms beneath his and lifted him up, struggling slightly with his larger frame as he fought to keep his balance. “Now you clumsy man, stop trying to walk on the ice, you need to use your feet to glide otherwise you’ll be on your backside more times than you can count.” 

Holding onto his hand, she began helping him back over to where Luciana stood clinging to the barrier. Keeping both Lucius and Luciana’s hands in her own, she started showing them how to skate. Over the next fifteen minutes, both of them had fallen twice before Luciana was beginning to skate on her own, although she did keep close to the barrier. Lucius on the other hand remained wobbly on his legs with Hermione maintaining a hold of his gloved hand. “You need to bend your knees ever so slightly… Yes, that’s it, now slide your one foot to the side and bring it back before doing the same with the other.” Watching as he very clumsily did as she instructed, Hermione smiled when he let her hand go so as to try on his own. He made it close to the barrier before he was once again sprawled out on the ice, only this time he landed on his back. 

Grumbling loudly to himself as he sat up, he allowed Hermione to assist him back onto his feet before he tried again. Luciana came speeding past them both, her joyful giggles making both Hermione and Lucius smile, “Look Mama, I’m skating!” She happily cried as she sped away. “I’m glad one of us is having fun…” Hermione turned at Lucius’ utterance and smiled. Gliding over to him she pressed into his side, making sure he was leaning against the barrier before she kissed him. “We’re all having fun, don’t be put out just because you’re having difficulty in getting it right - It’s your first time on the ice Lucius, not everyone gets it right.” 

Kissing him once more before she moved backwards, Hermione took his hand in hers and began helping him around the pond once more. By the time they’d decided to head back to the hotel, Lucius had been able to skate without Hermione to hold his hand, although he’d kept a firm grip on the makeshift barriers, he’d at least managed to only fall another three times. Luciana had whizzed past them more times than either could count and Hermione had felt her heart fill with that much more love for the two very precious people in her life. Once back at the hotel, Lucius announced that he was going to shower, Hermione suggesting that they have dinner in the room and watch a movie together. He happily agreed, telling her he’d return once he’d finished with his shower, she informed him that she would order dinner in the mean-time. 

Upon his return to the room, Lucius finds Hermione already stretched out across the bed, Luciana once again having laid claim to the couch, the small round table was already set for when their food arrived. Walking over to the bed, he toes off his shoes and climbs onto the mattress, letting Hermione sidle up to him to rest her head against his shoulder. His thoughts take a turn to where he’d been trying to avoid for a while, thinking about how nice it was to feel her warmth against him as he wraps his arm around her shoulders to keep her there. He imagines what it would be like to have her with him every day and every night, thinking about how hers and Luciana’s presence would make his house feel more like a home. Lucius was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was unaware Hermione was having her very own internal struggle as she fought with her desire to wrap her body around his and claim him in every way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_First week of December 2004,_

Hermione stretched her body beneath the duvet, her eyes already being abused by the sun that shone through the small gap in the curtains. Beside her lay Luciana who was clutching the pillow as she would a stuffed toy back home. Slipping from the bed she began her usual morning routine, utilizing the bathroom, making herself a cup of tea and then waking Luciana for her bath. The three of them had been in Russia for just a little over a month and so far, _The Alexia_ had been closed temporarily for refurbishment which she had been told would be in process for approximately two to three months. The entire kitchen was being refitted, all the utensils had been replaced along with the crockery and cutlery, the carpets had already been chosen for fitting. The bathrooms had already been altered as had the front entrance along with the signage outside the building. All that was left was the awning to be put up, the carpets put in and the ground floor extension to be finalised, she’d contacted Roberto already to inform that she would need to leave Russia by the fifteenth due to the wedding she’d been invited to. He’d responded that it would be fine, he’d be arriving in Russia on the fourteenth so she would be free to leave, this had made her chuckle. 

Hermione and Lucius were also getting closer with each, more comfortable in showing each other their affections. Hermione was hoping that he would finally relent and give into their carnal desires soon, she didn’t know how much longer she could cope with her burning desires every time she shared a kiss or a fleeting touch to his body. Especially after they’d fallen asleep watching the telly one night and she’d woken to feel his body wrapped around her own, she’d felt him pressing into her leg, which had sparked her arousal and since that day, Hermione had been struggling to keep a lid on her body’s responses to his touch. Bringing her tea with her to the window seat, she brought it to her lips, blowing against it before taking her first sip. 

Humming as the liquid touched her taste buds, she let her eyes wander around the scenery that lay before her. By the time she took her third or fourth sip of tea, Lucius had knocked lightly before entering the room. “Good morning my darling.” Striding his way across the floor toward her, he gave her a large smile which she returned. “Morning my love. You’re in a chipper mood this morning, everything alright?” He nodded as he took a seat behind her, his back resting against the side of the wall as he slipped his arms around her waist. “Mmm, I’m just happy to see my beautiful witch is all.” Kissing her shoulders as his palms moved to rest against her stomach. She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning to face him so she could kiss him. He hummed his appreciation before pulling away, “Is Luciana still in the bath?” Hermione nodded. 

“Yes, she’s only just gotten in. Why do you ask?” He nuzzled her neck, “No reason, just wanted to know.” Her breath hitched in her throat when his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs roaming across her nipples that were beginning to stiffen from the attention. “Lucius… What’s gotten into you?” She giggled when he tickled her neck with his nose. “I’m touching my gorgeous girlfriend…” Another giggle erupted from her lips which soon turned into a breathless moan of appreciation the moment she felt his hands squeeze her breasts softly. “I might also be feeling a bit amorous.” Hermione’s lips parted as her teacup fell to the floor when he lifted her into his lap, claiming her lips with his own in a heated kiss. 

“Mama, I’m done!” Luciana’s muffled shout broke through their lust filled haze, Hermione groaning as Lucius chuckled. “Go… We can finish this later tonight.” Giving her a lusty stare, Lucius watched as she walked toward the bedroom before she disappeared from his sight. Shifting on the seat to try and relieve the pressure in his trousers, he turned his attention to things that would help diffuse his arousal. Thankfully it didn’t take long to sort himself out as Hermione and Luciana appeared mere moments later. “Hello Lucius.” Bending down as she rushed toward him, Lucius embraced the happy young girl. “Morning poppet.” Kissing her head, he moved away from her and couldn’t help but smile at her happy expression. “What’s got you this happy poppet?” She looked at Hermione briefly before turning back to face the wizard, “I made magic.” 

He gave her another hug and smiled broadly at Hermione. “That’s fantastic, I’m very pleased to hear this. Now we can begin teaching you to control it, that way you’ll be prepared for when you get to Hogwarts.” Hermione smiled when Luciana squealed excitedly. She started requesting for Lucius to perform magic, “Please, oh please Lucius, Mama only does it when she has to.” Lucius chuckled and got to work in showing her all sorts of different types of magic from sparks to fill the bath with water. The entire time he performed for her, Luciana clapped, giggled and sang his praises. With the day inevitably passing them by in the blink of an eye, Lucius and Hermione found themselves alone, having just put Luciana to bed. They were both sitting on the couch, Lucius with a book in hand while Hermione read the small note, she’d received a short while earlier. “Who’s it from?” 

Briefly glancing at Lucius before she replied, Hermione unfolded the note. “It’s from Ron, he’s apologising for being late in advising me on his daughter, Rose’s, birth.” Lucius put his book down upon the coffee table and peered at Hermione with a small frown. “How late is late?” Hermione chuckled, “She was born in October, the twenty-seventh to be precise.” A non-committal hum came from her left before the note was taken from her fingers and flung somewhere, she couldn’t see, “Well now you know…” She giggled in reply and gave him a smack to his shoulder, “I think we have something else to do, it will of course involve less talking and…” His words were cut off by Hermione’s mouth finding his, her tongue already meeting with his. 

Their hands roaming over the others body, exciting them and leaving a trail of goose flesh as they moved across their skin. Lucius was the first to react, his body jerking forward when Hermione’s hand cupped him gently. Before long, Hermione’s hands found its way into his trousers, pulling them off of him along with his underwear. Her eyes flickered to his impressive erection before she smirked, looking back at his silver eyes, she slowly reached her hand out. Wrapping her fingers around the base his length, she then very slowly drew her hand upwards, her thumb sliding over his sensitive head. Lucius nearly lost it at the feeling of Hermione’s hand around him, his thoughts disappeared however when her thumb greeted his tip like an old friend. 

However, he all but growled when her other hand cupped his bollocks, her fingers tickling his perineum before squeezing him at the same time she tightened her grip on his girth. “Mmm darling, Merlin your hands feel amazing.” Jerking his hips forward involuntarily, he took hold of her hands, “Though I’d love to have you bring me release like this, I’d much rather bury myself into your warm heat.” Hermione squealed in surprise, not having expected him to nearly throw her onto the bed. Her mind briefly shutting down when his large hands practically fondling and groping at her body in his desperation to undress her. “Lucius, calm down love, I’m not going anywhere.” Her tinkling laughter filled his lust filled brain enough to calm his movements slightly.

The last item of clothing was ripped away from her body, this was followed by his larger frame settling itself between her thighs. “Finally…” His eyes found hers, her head nodding slowly, his only response to the gentle thrusting he gave against her inner thigh. Hermione’s eyes closed the moment she felt his tip kiss her opening, slipping between her folds so gently she thought she’d imagined it. A sighing moan escaped her parted lips when he fully sheathed himself into her, joining their bodies perfectly. “You feel so amazing wrapped around me.” She felt him kissing at her neck, hands palming her pert breasts, his hips still pressed into her own. “I could stay like this forever.” She murmured as she kissed the shell of his ear. Shuddering at the feeling of her kiss, Lucius slowly withdrew from her warm wet heat, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he did so. 

Hermione could feel him begin to find a rhythm that suited them both. He’d slide into her, stay fully sheathed for a few moments before he’d withdraw, circling his hips twice over before he’d slam back into her. Lucius could feel her steadily becoming more and more wet with every thrust of his hips. Hermione’s moans filled the room, spurring him on. He suckled on her breast, tongue flicking over her stiff nipple, his one hand on her other breast and the other reaching down between their bodies, searching for his prize. “Oh…” Smiling to himself at her groan of pleasure, he pinched at her sensitive nub once more. Losing herself to the pleasure that Lucius was bestowing upon her, Hermione became more vocal as time wore on. 

She’d moan and cry out with every stroke of his length against her sensitive walls, jerking her hips every time his fingers circled and flicked her highly sensitive and engorged clit but what was causing her to bite her lip hard enough that she tasted the copper of her blood was when his tip kissed the spongy spot that sent shockwaves through her body. “Don’t hold back darling, let it out.” Lucius had noticed her biting back her screams, he wanted to hear her, he needed to hear her. “I want to hear you, my love.” Hermione arched off the bed, pushing her breasts into his face which caused him to smile triumphantly at her response to his ministrations. “Stop teasing me love.” He kissed her thoroughly, feeling her inner walls fluttering and spasming against his length. 

Hermione not knowing if she was up or down started crying out her passion with every thrust of the man she loved. “Let go, my love.” She screamed her release, bringing him over the edge with her. Lucius groaned, his hips jerking erratically against her, as a warm tingle hit his lower spine. He gave a guttural groan, releasing his seed into her, his head dropping to the pillow next to her ear. Hermione felt his heavier body pressing into her, his heaving breaths matching her own as they both slowly made their way down from their highs. Lucius slid out of her, leaving her feeling empty, but his arms soon wound their way around her waist pulling her into his front. He nuzzled her neck, his right hand drawing small circles around her hip, “You are so beautiful.” 

She giggled, turning in his arms to face him, “You are just as beautiful.” Leaning forward she caught his lips in a passionate kiss, running her fingers through his damp locks, tangling their legs together. “I love you.” Hermione whispered against his lips, her hazel eyes searching his lusty silver gaze. “Mmm and I love you my treasure.” Resting their foreheads together he pecked her lips sporadically. Though soon enough, the two were asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning saw Hermione with her arm around Lucius’ waist as he lay on his back, his one arm around her shoulders as the other lay tucked under his pillow. Her legs were both resting against his thigh. She slowly cracked open her eyelids, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep daze from her vision. His arm tightened around her shoulders before he shifted in his sleep, his back now facing her. She pressed a soft kiss to the flesh between his shoulder blades, slipping from the bed, she crept her way over to the door that joined their rooms together, needing to check on Luciana. Peeking around the doorframe she found her room exactly as she’d left it, slipping into the living room, she headed over to the bedroom. 

Finding Luciana still fast asleep, her small chest rising and falling evenly as she slumbered on the large bed, Hermione headed back to where she’d left Lucius. Upon re-entry into his room, she found him sprawled across the bed, the duvet having moved away from his left leg. She smiled at the sight of his dishevelled sleeping form, her heart fluttering along with the butterflies in her stomach just from his broad frame. Not being able to resist him that much longer, she quickly slid back into bed, moving to wrap herself around his hard body. His arms wrapping themselves around her smaller waist, tugging her closer as he breathed out a contented yet sleep filled sigh.


End file.
